Abyssal One of the Red Clouds
by Darth Malleus
Summary: Discontinued. The result of Akatsuki's ambitions has a different outcome, leaving Naruto in a new world.
1. Prologue

_**Naruto**_

_**Claymore**_

_**Abyssal One of the Red Clouds**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Synopsis**_

"Yes"

With a final convulsing heave the last ounce of his life left the boy, leaving behind an unmoving body, cold to the touch. Once brilliant blue orbs which were so full of life now dead to the world. The crimson chakra which was so forcefully torn from him swirled in the air, before finally being taken into the mouth of the monstrous stone statue.

The statue, named the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, was a huge grotesque machination, a head with a blindfold containing nine slots, an upper torso encased in protruding rock, and two hands, the fingers and thumbs pointing upwards. Eight of the nine slots seemed to encase a colour of chakra, the energy swirling violently. As the last of the crimson chakra entered its mouth the last slot flashed, and was encompassed with a terrific red energy that swirled more violently than the rest.

The last of the chakra consumed the mouth of the statue closed, never to be opened again. Standing on the fingers were the last few members of Akatsuki, watching the spectacle with glee and barely contained excitement.

"It is done" Madara said with glee, his laughter bouncing off the walls of the chamber "We now have the ultimate power!!!"

Zetsu, the last original member of Akatsuki looked over at his benefactor, his white and black sides, slightly hidden within the Venus flytrap, were both frowning.

Its light half spoke first "No explosions, no lighting, a little anticlimactic"

His dark half quickly rebuked "Shut up, as long as it is over"

Sasuke Uchiha, one of the newest members of Akatsuki, looked down at the dead body of the boy whom he once considered the closest thing he ever had to a brother before setting his gaze upon his clans founder "So what now?"

"Now we merge the nine Chakras together, creating the Jubi, the ten tailed demon, and the _Tsuki no Me Keikaku_ will become a reality"

"And Konoha will be destroyed by this?"

"Yes Sasuke. Konoha will be destroyed by this, along with Kumo, Kiri, Suna and Iwa. All who oppose me will be put down by the power of the Ten Tailed Beast" the founder threw off his mask, revealing a man deeply scarred by the fires of war, his crimson Sharingan eyes starring potently at all in attendance "The Fourth Ninja World War will come to an end!"

Sasuke nodded, he did not care about this madman's ramblings, as long as he got his revenge on Konoha for murdering his clan he would be happy "So what do we do?"

"We need a pawn to synchronise the Outer Path, and begin the transformation"

Sasuke grinned maliciously "So who will it be?"

Madara looked over at Sasuke, gauging the young man, and then replied "You…Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Taken completely by surprise, the young Uchiha was completely caught in Madara's Tsukuyomi, the last thing he remembered before going into that hellish dimension was the ultimate form of the founders Sharingan, a black ring with three small holes encircling the pupil, and three bars at third angles along the outer iris. A second passed before Sasuke, his eyes wide and glazed over, fell from his place on the hand, hitting the ground with a merciless crack, snapping bones in his legs.

His Sharingan returning to normal Madara looked to one of the newest members of Akatsuki and motioned towards his fellow clansmen's unconscious form "Place him on the centrepiece"

The member nodded and jumped down from his place, it was easy to replace the members of Akatsuki when one of them died. The only problem was the quality of the new members. The first ten were all S-class Ninja, the best of the best, now the surviving members were mostly A-class, with himself, Zetsu and Sasuke being the only S-class left.

Dragging the Uchiha's unconscious form to the dais, the operative looked at the dead form of the Kyubi Jinchuriki before removing him with his foot, the dead body falling to the rocky floor below. The man then dumped the Uchiha on the centrepiece before returning to his place on the hand.

"Now my brothers" Madara shouted "Let the merging begin!"

As one the nine members began to chant an ancient litany, their every word rising in tone until it echoed off the walls of the chamber. The eyes of the statue began to burn with the combined energies of the nine captured monsters, becoming brighter and brighter until they could burn the eyes of who ever looked upon them. On the dais Sasuke awoke with a scream of pain, his body convulsing as his own life energies were forced from him and through the mouth of the Demonic Statue.

Only the life force of a Rinnegan or Sharingan user could condense the chakras into what was needed, and considering Pein and Itachi were both dead Sasuke would have to do. As one the nine energies burst forth from their confines, corporeal forms gathering and swirling around each other like a tornado of colour. One by one the chakra merged, demonic entities screaming and roaring in fear and agony, the crimson chakra of the kyubi was the last to go, letting out a roar of fury before it was combined with the others.

For a moment the coalesced chakras seemed to pulse, the nine colours turning black. At that moment Madara thought he had won. Jumping from his place he landed on the dais, kicking the dead body of his younger associate from it and stood, looking up at the condensed ball of darkness, hands outstretched, and waiting for the power to come to him.

It didn't.

The ball began to heave and push, like the beating of a black heart. Madara could only look on, shocked as he sensed the unstable energies of the ball. The energies caused the statue and its hands to begin to collapse, small pieces of stone at first, but eventually large chunks of the fingers and face began to crumble. The Akatsuki members, surprised and terrified jumped away from they're places and watched as the walls and ceiling of the underground cave system began to crack under the pressure.

"No" Madara muttered as the power reached new heights "What is this!?"

Then it seemed to implode, becoming a small ball no bigger than a man's head before exploding outwards in a mass of multicoloured energy. The founder of Akatsuki watched as a wall of power came at him, and managed a scream before he was encompassed, skin and organs burning away, skeleton becoming black as night before turning to ash.

The Akatsuki tried to flee, but soon suffered the same fate as their founder and leader, becoming nothing more than ash and burning cloth. The explosion covered the entire cave, burning away rock, before seemingly falling in on itself and vanishing with a last flicker. Leaving nothing, there were no bodies, no clothing, not even ash.

Nothing

------

The corridors were as he remembered them, dank, dark and unsanitary. The brown walls were covered in miniscule cracks, water flowing from some of the bigger ones and pooling onto the worn broken tiled floor. There was no roof above him. Instead there was a mass of black cables, stretching for as far as the eye could see.

Walking down the worn path, knowing exactly where to go, he entered a huge chamber, an empty chamber where the pooling water rose up to his ankles. Ahead of him was a massive hole, huge steel bars caste over the entrance. The gaps were big enough for him to squeeze through, but they weren't designed for him. The lock had a paper seal over it, the inscription of an ancient and powerful sealing Jutsu inscribed.

Naruto walked forward, hands stuffed in the pockets of his pants "Hey you dirty old fluff ball, you in there!?" there was no answer. Spurned by the deafening silence the blonde took a few more tentative steps towards the caste steel bars "Hey fluffy, you in there?"

Finally he heard something, but it wasn't the ear piercing snarl of the fox he remembered. It was, to his surprise the sound of sobs. He was hearing the sounds of crying, there was someone crying behind the bars. Before he knew it he was a few inches away from the towering steel; squinting his eyes into the darkness to look for something, anything.

His mind screamed at him to stop, to get away from there. But he ignored the voice of his fear and, taking a deep breath stepped through the bars into the antechamber. The boy was expecting a huge paw to swing at him, but instead there was nothing. The sobbing could still be heard, louder this time, soft, feminine and holding great anguish. He walked further into the precipice, his eyes slowing getting used to the dark.

He saw a slim figure, back pressed against the damp walls of the prison, hugging its knees against its chin. As he got closer he began to make out details, crimson hair, stretching down her back and pooling on the wet floor, pale skin which hadn't seen sunlight in years, a face which would be considered beautiful in any culture, rounded with slightly high cheek bones. She wore brownish rags, matted against her body thanks to the condensation of the cell, torn and shredded in some places.

This had to be a trick, why would a woman be in here? Where was that bastard fox?

He walked over to her "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Between the sobs that racked her slender frame she managed to utter a few words "Go away" they held no malice or hate, they held a woman broken by years of bondage, who seemed to accept her fate.

He knelt beside her, looking at her face, tears seemed to flow down her cheeks like miniature rivers "Lady, why are you here? This is the cell which keeps the Kyubi no Yoko"

Then she opened her eyes, and Naruto paled. Her eyes were crimson, with black, feral pupils shaped like slits. Around her feet, partially hidden by the pooling hair he saw nine long crimson tails, lying limply behind her. The girl with the fox's eyes hugged bare legs closer to her, burying her face into her knees "You see, you know who I am. So go away, and let me live out the rest of my punishment in this hell, it is what I deserve"

"You can't be" Naruto rasped, falling into a sitting position, eyes wide in uncontainable shock "You can't be that monster, the Kyubi never showed any remorse for what he'd done!"

"I was being controlled" she muttered between sobs "Madara Uchiha's Sharingan was more powerful than you could possibly imagine. Even when I was sealed its effects took over me, all I could see was red. All I felt was hate for everything!!!"

Naruto remained quiet, shocked beyond belief, how can this woman be the Kyubi no Yoko, the monster which had made his twenty years of life hell. And if it was, he should hate her, he should leave her here. But why did he not want to? Why did he want to reach out and comfort her? Why did he hate to see her cry? Why!?

"So leave me be" she whispered "And let me die, please just let me die, then this pain will finally go away!" she clutched her chest with both hands, inch long nailed fingers of crimsons cutting through the shredded fabric of her rags and drawing blood "This pain, this agony, this guilt…ever since I was freed from the mind control it has been unbearable!"

She wouldn't even look at him. Her eyes were glazed over with pain. Just by watching her he knew this wasn't the demon that tormented him for all these years. The monster he had known would never look this weak, this helpless before him. It would have rather gauged out its own eyes. He knew Madara had controlled the Nine Tails and ordered it to attack Konoha, but did his control remain after he…she was imprisoned?

He walked the last few steps, and reached out with his hands, she shied away from it like she had been struck "No, please" she whimpered "Just let me die. I don't want to hurt you anymore Naruto. Just let me die!"

Suddenly she was pulled forward into an embrace, her eyes shooting open wider than dinner plates in shock and confusion as strong arms tightened around her in a hug. Naruto Uzumaki, her host pulled her close, his mouth mere inches from the shell of her ear

"I should hate you" a voice, slowly breaking with emotion, whispered into her ear "I should hate you with every fibre of my being" he pulled back a little, and she saw the moisture dripping from his eyes across his whiskered cheeks "But I don't, I can't…I don't know why but, I can't"

"No" she whispered between sobs "I don't w-want your forgiveness, I d-don't deserve it. I've h-hurt you so much Naruto, I should j-just be left in h-here to rot"

"No" he replied, his voice firm "You're as much of a victim in all this as I am" he pulled away and looked into her eyes, brilliant blue met deep red and refused to shift "You were locked in your own head Kyubi. You were stuck there, watching as your body attacked the world around you, even when you were sealed in me you were still trapped in your mind. Unable to do anything"

She scrunched up her eyes, trying desperately to stop her own tears, and nearly jumped when she felt something warm lean against her temple. It was Naruto, his forehead pressing gently against hers "It's not your fault, it was all Madara…you were a pawn in his vicious game, just like the rest of us. So please don't cry"

Her last ounce of self control snapped and she flew forward, burying her face into her host's chest and screaming her pain to the world. Looking down at her in surprise, the blonde's face softened as he gently started to caress her hair, holding her as her form was racked with sobs, her voice muffled by the fabric of his mesh armoured black shirt.

He held her like that for what seemed like an eternity, letting her release all her pent up pain. Eventually she started to relax in his arms, her form sagging like a deflated balloon. He was surprised at how small and fragile she, the Kyubi no Yoko, apparent destroyer of civilisations, looked in his arms.

He sighed, he was dead anyway, so why not try?

He picked her up in his arms, stood and started to walk back towards the bars of her cage. She looked at them, eyes widened in fear, and gripped onto his sleeves with white knuckles. She was frightened, he didn't blame her. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the bars, expecting her to be screaming in agony as some defensive measure of the seal was activated. But nothing happened, the two stepped through.

Kyubi had closed her eyes, face crinkled as if expecting herself to turn to ash in his arms. When nothing happened she opened them, looking over her host's shoulder to see the bars getting farther away. The cage, she was out of the cage. She didn't utter a word as Naruto walked down the dirty corridors, pooling with water from hundreds of cracks along the walls and ceiling. Eventually he saw a light, and walked towards it. It was an opening to someplace else, the afterlife maybe?

When he walked through he felt the warmth of the sun on his face, beyond the darkness was a plain of lush grass, stretching for as far as the eyes could see blue sky, devoid of cloud, a babbling river running along a set course. In his arms the Kyubi winced as the sun touched her snow white body, and sighed in contentment as the warm rays massaged her skin.

He stopped at the base of a huge, towering oak tree, the long thick branches offering perfect cover from the suns rays, and sat down against it, depositing the Kyubi beside him.

"Why" he looked at her, seeing the confusion set in her face "Why did you let me through?"

He shrugged, leaning back and closing his eyes "We're both dead now, might as well enjoy the sun"

He heard a giggling from beside him and turned in surprise, Kyubi no Yoko, destroyer of civilisations, most powerful of the Biju, ruler of hell was giggling, her hand over her mouth as she tried to control herself.

"What?"

Getting her giggling under control she looked him in the eyes "I hate to tell you this gaki, but we're not dead"

"Huh?"

"Madara's plan, backfired" she explained, her tails swaying back and forth happily, showing life for the first time "Big time"

"Backfired how?"

"You know he was planning on bringing me and my brethren together to return us to our original form, the Jubi, right?" He nodded "Instead of creating our ultimate form he made a miniature black hole"

"A black hole" Naruto repeated, turning the word in his mouth "What's that?"

"Nothing you ever want to see" she replied simply before continuing "The sacrifice he used as a catalyst for the merger was insufficient"

"Who did he use?"

"Sasuke"

"Huge mistake right there"

She frowned at him before shrugging "It lacked the needed power, and instead of getting the ultimate weapon our good friend met a horrible end, along with all the survivors of Akatsuki"

"How horrible" he asked, curiosity peeked.

"He was flailed alive, then had his bones turned to ash"

"Ouch"

"Ouch indeed"

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy"

"Oh I agree"

"So what happened?"

"Well" she said thoughtfully "You're not in Konoha anymore"

"No shit" he replied numbly "So where am I?"

"That I don't know. All that I do know is that when my chakra was forcibly removed from you it merged with the others. Without a suitable catalyst to bind us together our combined energies became volatile and self destructed, ripping apart the fabric of space and time" she sagged, suddenly looking very exhausted.

"Are you alright" her host asked with concern, causing a brief smile to spread across her face. How could she have been so cruel to such a kind soul?

"I will be fine. My chakra was mostly removed during the ceremony, but my spirit was left within you" her chin now leaning against her chest, eyes closed she fought a sudden wave of sleepiness "Because of this I have lost around eighty percent of my chakra reserves, lost power I may never get back"

"The extraction was that hard on you?"

"It was. It felt like my soul was being ripped from my body inch by inch" she chuckled "In a way it was" forcing her eyes open she looked into his "I will sleep later, I need to give you what help I can"

Naruto nodded, and let her continue "The chain reaction was not so much different from the summoning techniques you humans use. Except instead of summoning a spirit from one world to another we were forcibly pulled through. For all we know we could be at the other side of the world, in a different time, or a completely separate dimension altogether"

Her host chuckled "I thought dimensions only existed in cheesy novels"

"Oh they exist" the Kyubi replied, amused "An infinite number of dimensions, all separated by divides. Some of the past, others possible futures and many more of alternate worlds, each changed by some powerful phenomena" her eyes fluttered, she was becoming ever more tired "I feel…tired, I must…sleep"

Naruto nodded, and rose to his feet, his body fading away "I'll leave you be then, maybe wake myself and look around"

As the Kyubi felt the blissful release of sleep overtake her she felt a sudden weight against her neck, not overbearing, but noticeable. Opening her eyes she looked down to see a silver collar, black sealing runes etched into the leather "So you even planned for this, eh Fourth Hokage?" she whispered softly "Do not fear, I will not hurt the boy, instead I will aide him whatever way I can. And when it is all said and done you and I will meet, and have a nice…long…chat"

All that could be heard was the babbling of the river, the light breeze, and the gentle snoring of the kyubi, lying against an ancient oak.

------

"I'm telling you bringing him here was a mistake"

"Yeah, what were you thinking bringing him here!?"

"What was I supposed to do? Leave him there to die!"

"But he's a Claymore. He has to be a Claymore"

"You fool, all Claymores' are women!"

"But the blonde hair"

"Only those silver eyes witches have hair like that"

"Guess again. It's a couple of shades darker than a Claymore"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I saw one once"

"His clothes are different, very…colourful"

"That settles it, he's definitely a foreigner" the brash, younger voice interjected "The features, the hair, those markings on his cheeks, the clothes, those weapons. He's got to be from elsewhere!"

"I agree"

"Maybe he's from the south…perhaps the east"

"Maybe"

A groan silenced them as the unknown male stirred from his slumber, rolling over onto his side and gripping the soft fabric of his sheet. Eyes slowly opened and blinked, looking around the small room and to the three men looming over him. Slowly, painfully he sat up, grimacing at the creaking of his joints.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes the blonde looked around, taking in his surroundings as he wiped the sleep from his oceanic eyes. He was in a small room, a bedside table, cupboard, and a desk and chairs the only other decoration. The walls were a pasty grey, a window looking out onto an empty street at one end and a wooden door at the other, closed.

The three men looking down at him were of normal height, two were young with heads of full brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. The third was older, in his midyears with a balding head, slightly rugged skin and dark eyes which looked like they had seen quite a few hard years.

"Marzan, tell Helga that our guest has awakened"

The man hesitated for a moment before nodding "Yes father"

"You've finally awakened stranger" the elder stated "How do you feel?"

Naruto tried to stretch and grimaced as several muscles in his back protested the movement "Terrible, where am I?"

"You're in the town of Westhill stranger" the elder answered, smiling reassuringly.

"What am I…doing here?"

"You were found on the beach by my son, Isaac" the man answered again, gesturing to the younger man beside him "You were found washed up on shore. Good thing he found you too, another hour and the tide would have washed you back out"

"I was on…a beach"

"Yes" the elder replied.

"What is your name stranger?" the younger asked.

He looked up at the man, oceanic orbs meeting dark brown "Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki"

"A strange name"

The door opened, through it came a middle aged woman with kind dark eyes and long black hair with a hint of grey "Alright you two, that's enough. Let's leave our guest to rest"

"Yes mother"

"Helga the boy is fine"

"I will be the judge of that" the woman replied indignantly, gently pushing through them and gazing at Naruto with a calculating eye, she noted his posture "You seem exhausted to me" she stated softly, yet firmly before pressing him back down to the bed "Rest stranger, there will be plenty of time for discussion later"

She turned to the other two and frowned "Out, both of you"

"Yes mother"

"Alright, alright don't push woman!"

She shepherded the two out, closing the door behind her. Naruto sighed, so what the Kyubi said hadn't been a lie after all. He fell down against the soft bed, arms crossed behind his head, deep in thought about his conversation with the Kyubi and his current predicament.

_So she was right, I am in uncharted territory; _He could be in another continent, he knew full well that the world had not been fully explored. Hell the main powers of his home continent were so engrossed in fighting each other that exploration beyond the known lands wasn't a high priority.

"_Hey girl, you awake?"_ it didn't seem right to call her 'bastard fox' anymore.

No answer.

"_Guess not"_

* * *

**This was the second Naruto crossover I've had thrown around my brain, I've been a fan of Claymore for some time, and for the last few months I've had a few ideas for Naruto crossovers floating around, one with Bleach, which is already well underway, and another with Claymore, which I am starting now. **

**I've been searching for Naruto/Claymore crossovers, I find that the two stories could fit together nicely, but any good ones I find are abandoned or the updates are few and far between. I'm changing that as of now. This is a teaser of what's to come. I have a few other projects to complete before this one gets priority.**


	2. Chapter 1: New World

_**Chapter 1**_

_**New World**_

He awoke to the sounds of chirping birds outside his open window, a pleasant noise to his ears. Opening his eyes he looked upon the underside of a pitched roof, supported by timber rafters. For a second Naruto wondered why the ceiling of his apartment was missing. Then he remembered that he wasn't in his apartment, heck he might not even be on the same dimensional plain if what his suddenly docile prisoner was telling him.

Sighing he sat up, rubbing the gum from his eyes as he looked around the homey little bedroom. Feeling a draft from the open window he looked down at his bare chest, and checked under his covers, relieved when he saw that he was still wearing a pair of boxer shorts. Looking across the room he saw a sitting chair, clothes folded over the spine.

He rose and walked over, taking the clothes from the chair and looking them over, they weren't his usual getup; a simple gray tunic, dark gray pants and a white undershirt. Black ankle boots lay neatly beside the chair. His first thought of the clothes was that they were drab, but he decided not to annoy his hosts and so put them on. They were a decent fit, maybe a size too big.

Yawning he walked over to the window and looked outside, across from him were houses, white with thick timber supports noticeable, the roofs were pitched and covered in crimson tiles. The street below was made of cobblestone, with thin stretches of pavement on either side. Lying on the edge of the pavement, an empty bottle of some kind held in his hand was a sleeping man, a drunk getting over a hangover.

He shook his head at the scene, the buildings were off a different design, the roads too, but this place couldn't be so much different from home. The drunk below him gave him memories of home, more specifically himself, Kiba and Shikamaru going on a pub crawl when they all turned eighteen. It was fun and a good time had been had. Sure Kiba was admitted to hospital because he thought he could fly and Shikamaru had been sent through a glass window by an irate Ino, but he had fun.

Shaking his head to dispel the memories he decided to grace his hosts with his presence, thank them and see what information he could get from them about his predicament. As he walked through the door and down the corridor he heard voices from downstairs, having a very interesting conversation about him.

"How is out guest" the middle aged man asked.

"I checked on him ten minutes ago dear" the woman, Helga replied "He is still asleep, poor dear was exhausted"

"I still can't believe you brought him here Isaac" growled another voice, most likely Marzan.

"I couldn't just leave him there on the beach!" the other boy replied indignantly.

"But he could be a Yoma, or a Claymore" the other brother replied irately.

"If he was a Yoma he would have killed us when he awoke" Helga shot back lightly "As for him being a Claymore; He is not a woman, his blonde hair is darker and his eyes are not silver, they are a very nice blue"

Marzan remained quiet for a moment, but he was obviously not going to let it slide "Then how about we check his blood? I heard a Youma's blood is purple instead of red"

"Where did you hear that?" the father asked.

"I was talking to a trader from Bailey" Marzan replied "He told me"

"I am not asking him to bleed just so we can know if he is something I know he isn't" the kindly middle aged woman replied.

A dozen questions went through his mind as he silently descended the stairs, Yoma, Claymore first among them. Whatever they were it was obvious that they incited fear in these people, or at least in the teenage boy. Deciding to put his fear to bed he raised his index finger to his lips and bit down on it with his teeth, drawing a thin dribble of his blood. A creak betrayed his presence and the family turned to see him enter, his hand held out, the blood dripping to the floor.

"You need to see my blood" Naruto asked "Is this fine?"

The woman looked worried, hurrying over to him with a small cloth in her hand "Oh dear, there was no need for that" she said, taking his finger and dabbing it with the small cleaning paper. She gave him a soft smile and led him over to the table, where the two sons were sitting and set him down on the table.

Isaac offered a friendly smile, while Marzan eyed him with open suspicion. Sighing Naruto took off the cloth and opened it, showing his blood stain to the son, the crimson seemed to make him relax a little, but only a little.

A plate was set out in front of him, and a potent smell assaulted his senses. Looking down he saw three strips of sizzling bacon, two eggs, a piece of fried bread and a cluster of beans. Leaning over him was Helga, offering him a kind smile "Eat up dear, you must be hungry"

As Naruto picked up his knife and fork, slicing off a piece of beacon and putting it in his mouth, the assault of flavour made him realise that he was hungry, he was starving. Offering a thanks to her he wolfed down the bacon, eggs, beans and bread with intensity, then downing a glass of fresh water to help it down.

The woman eyed him with a raised brow, then a smile as he settled against the chair with a happy sigh "Thank you, it was delicious"

"Your welcome dear" she replied, taking the empty plate and silverware over to a washbasin.

"Excuse me" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible "Where are my clothes and belongings?"

"Your belongings are in the store" she replied, pointing to a door across the hall "As for your clothes they were badly torn, so I sent them to the sewers to be mended. Should take a day or two"

Naruto bowed his head "Thank you miss, I will repay you for any expenses"

She turned and smiled, waving her hands "No need, no need"

"Where are you from stranger" Isaac asked, genuinely curious.

Naruto thought for a moment, and decided it wouldn't put him in much danger to tell them "Konoha"

Isaac, Helga and the father looked a little confused, while Marzan frowned. It was him who spoke "Where is this Konoha, in the East…the South"

"The East" Naruto replied, deciding to lie.

"I haven't heard of any major settlement called Konoha in the east" Marzan said pointedly.

"It's a small village" Naruto replied, his eyes meeting the younger mans, not giving away any detail, he decided to make up a story "It's a fishing village on the eastern coast. I was travelling there by ship when we were hit by a storm, last thing I remember was the boat sinking, the next I was in a bed" he bowed again, this time to Isaac "Thank you for helping me"

"Your welcome"

Ignoring the glare from Marzan he turned to the woman and her husband "Lady, I'm not one to take help and not give anything in return. For saving my life I am willing to earn my way around here until my clothes and belongings are returned"

She seemed to think for a moment "Well I'm going into town later today to buy food, would you like to help me"

"Yes miss"

"Helga is fine"

"Thank you, Helga"

"And I am Joshua" the man added "Josh for short, I wont be turning down help, not when there is work that needs doing. How are you at cooking?""

"I like to think that I'm pretty good at it" Naruto replied with a smile "I could make you something for lunch to prove it if you like?"

"That will be fine" the man replied "We run a small inn here you see, and the cook quite last week because of the sudden troubles"

"Troubles?"

The man thought for a moment, then grimaced "Yeah, there's been a string of murders through the town, and the signs point to a Yoma"

That word again, Naruto didn't know what this Yoma was, but by how they looked when the word was spoken it couldn't be good. Finally his curiosity got the better of him and he opened his mouth "What is a Yoma?"

"You don't know?" Josh asked with a frown "Everyone has heard the stories"

He smiled, making a good try at looking embarrassed "My home village was fairly isolated, so I didn't know much about the outside world, its one of the reasons I decided to travel"

Joshua seemed to accept his answer, which relieved him "Alright, a Yoma is a…how do I put it?"

"They're monsters" Marzan said snidely, taking a sip of his tea "Demons who hide in human form, hunt through settlements and kill people, ripping them open and eating their innards. There have been four murders already, and every one is the same"

Naruto thought for a moment, almost scoffing at the idea, but if creatures like the Biju existed why not these Yoma "Why not hunt it down then?"

"Tried that" the kid replied "They can shape shift into human form, almost impossible to make them out from normal humans…well until they start feeding on you that is. The only ones who can detect them are Claymore', and it is said the only thing that can kill them is a Claymore"

Naruto suppressed a frown. Experience had taught him that anything could be killed with the right amount of force. Nothing was invincible "What is a Claymore?"

"You really are ignorant aren't you?"

"Marzan"

The boy shrugged at his mothers warning tone "Claymore's are the ones who actively hunt Yoma. They are half human, half yoma hybrids created for the simple purpose of fighting the monsters"

"Why would a human want to become a monster to kill a monster" he asked with a frown "Kind of sounds like becoming the thing you hate the most"

The boy shrugged "Don't know, all I know is that those women are capable of killing them, and that's why one has been sent for. She should be here in a day or two"

"Why are you so sure she is a woman?"

The boy scoffed, gaining a glare from his mother and father, and a frown from his brother "All Claymores are women, something to do with a man not being able to control Yoma blood without going mad"

_Sounds like one hell of a sacrifice;_ he thought to himself. Silence dominated the room, broken when Helga spoke "Alright, I'm going out to take care of the shopping"

Taking that as his cue Naruto rose from his chair and made to follow her, he stopped, looking at the door to the storeroom "Could you wait a moment, I need to get something from my belongings"

"Sure"

He was thankful that he had his spare trench coat in his duffle bag, not nearly as cool as his other one, being made of black leather instead of dark amber. But it did the job. He put it on, and began putting a few weapons into the pouches and clamps located on the inside. By the time he exited he had six kunai holstered in the clamps, as well as a couple of scrolls.

"A…interesting choice of clothes" Joshua had stated with a little hesitation.

"I think it looks awesome" Isaac rebuked excitedly "Do you have a spare"

With a toothy grin Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "Sorry man, this is my spare"

"Alright, alright" Helga said, breaking them up "I need his help. You can ask him where he got it when we get back!"

"Sorry mother"

"It's alright dear" she replied before shepherding Naruto out the door into the main street, she closed the door with a sigh and started walking, looking at him apologetically "I apologise, Isaac can be a little excitable when he sees something new, and Marzan…well, he doesn't trust strangers much anymore. His girlfriend was the second victim"

Naruto looked to her for a moment, seeing the sad smile on her face "I'm sorry to hear that"

"A nice girl too" she added with a sigh "She was such a good influence on him. He was a rebel before he met her and after a month of dating he seemed to relax and settle down, smile more. Then she was killed walking home from work…he hasn't been the same since"

Naruto nodded, understanding somewhat. He had seen quite a few friends die over the years.

They arrived at the market, and he was immediately taken in by the bustling atmosphere. Carts and stalls covered the walkways of the streets selling food, drink, clothes, toys and a mass assortment of other objects, dozens of people bustling around them, buying, negotiating and trading.

They spent hours going around the markets, the blonde watching his host as she talked, bargained and traded with the men and women who ran the stands. She was good, very good. She sweet talked, negotiated and tackled every problem that came her way. As he watched her he was taking notes of what to do when he parted ways with her family and found himself out on his own.

Then there was a scream from a side alley, a crowd was already gathering "There's another one"

Both Naruto and Helga changed their course, slowly pushing through the ever growing audience to get a look at the attention. Lying on the cobblestone floor, chest ripped open, blood flowing everywhere was a man, face in the same terrified state as it was when he died. Some people were retching, other watched on sombrely.

People started talking.

"That's the fifth"

"Isn't that Jenkins, the butcher's son?"

"Damn it, this monster's going to kill us all"

"Calm down, we wait for the Claymore"

"And how many others are we going to lose before she arrives, I say we hunt for it ourselves"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Yeah, it can blend in, disappear!"

"We round up everyone whose been acting strangely and test them"

"Test them how?"

"They're blood is a different colour than ours right?"

"A witch hunt you mean"

"_Quite a ruckus"_

Taken by surprise at first, the blonde calmed down and sharpened his mind, speaking with her mentally so as not to draw attention.

"_Finally awake huh?"_

"_Oh hush, I would still be asleep if not for all these negative emotions flying around"_

"_Alright, cranky are we?"_

"_Oh shut up, and watch yourself. I feel something nearby"_

"_What something? What do you feel?"_

"_I feel a hunger, an incredibly intense hunger" _Kyubi replied after a moment_ "And the lack of will to control it"_

"_Might by one of these Yoma I've heard so much about"_

"_Yoma"_

"_Heard of them?"_

He could swear he heard her laugh _"Something like that. They are low class monsters, pitiful things really. You should be able to kill one with relative ease"_

"_That's comforting"_

"_You're welcome"_

"_So does that mean you know where we are?"_

"_I have an idea" _she replied _"And if my hunch is correct you are in an alternate dimension very similar to our own, so you still have all the powers of your chakra network, meaning you can use Jutsu, among other things"_

"_Thank the Sage for that"_

"_Hush" _there was a moment of silence before she spoke again _"I can feel him, he is hungry, staving even. That last meal was no where near enough to sate his appetite…he will be striking again very soon"_

"_How soon"_

"_That I cannot say, but he is so hungry he isn't thinking straight. He will be attacking in plain sight!"_

"_When"_

He heard a scream down the street, followed by many others. One rose above the rest, a roar as ferocious and inhuman as they come.

"_Does that answer your question?"_

"Helga" he called, turning to the woman to see her riveted in place, overtaken by fear, unable to move even as panicked people were running past them in a horde. Ignoring the people Naruto reached into his trench coat, reaching for one of his kunai, he slid his finger into the ring at the bottom of the hilt and pulled it out, gripping the handle with his hand.

Suddenly people stopped running past them, and Naruto could see nothing more than an empty street before him. Crouching in the middle of the road was a creature that would dwarf a regular human, an incredibly muscular body with gray skin, claws on the hands and feet, head partially hidden as it ripped open the remains of its latest victim, this one a woman around the same age as Helga, feasting on the flesh within. Blood and pieces of cartilage spewed out in all directions as its jaws pulled out organs and muscle.

It raised its head suddenly, as fast as a bird, as if it felt his presence. Its head was round, about the same shape and size of a human. Its eyes were gold, its teeth sharp and dagger like, veins pulsed around its eyes and as Naruto looked closer he saw pulsing veins on the arms as well. Golden eyes locking with oceanic blue it came forward on its hands and feet, its left foot slamming into the corpse of its victim so hard blood spurted.

"_**You smell delicious"**_

Naruto stiffened into a fighting stance, his free hand reaching into his coat and producing a second kunai. Holding the weapons in both hands he placed himself in front of Helga, who appeared startled by the weapons he held in his hands "Helga, hide in the crowd. I will fight him"

"You can't Naruto" she cried "He is a Yoma, no human can kill him"

"I don't believe that" he replied "Anything that breaths can be killed, you just need to find a way to do it" _And I have many, many ways of doing it._

"Naruto"

"Just go, get out of here" he said, his head twisting in her direction with a smile "I promised you guys I'd cook lunch didn't I?"

She nodded.

"I always keep my promised" he said with a wink "That's just my way"

She couldn't explain it, but she felt his confidence, his belief that he would emerge from this victorious, and by god just by his aura she suddenly found herself believing he could do it "Alright, you better not die, remember the lunch"

He chuckled "I will"

With that she ran into the crowd, quickly vanishing in the mass of faces. A wry smile on his face the blonde turned to see the Yoma, eyes completely focused on him _**"You smell wonderful, I wonder how your innards taste"**_

"Come at me and find out"

"_**As you wish, human"**_

The cobblestone shattered under his feet as he took off, rushing towards Naruto like a predator in the final pounce of a chase. Arms outstretched, claws ready, if he caught him the blonde would be ripped to shreds. Uncaringly the Ninja threw the kunai, watching as they imbedded themselves in the monsters chest and shoulder. They didn't even slow him down.

Grabbing onto him with claws that ripped through skin, muscle and bone the Yoma clamped its jaws and dug its teeth into his shoulder, crushing the bone and causing an explosion of blood. Then there was a pop, and an explosion of white smoke, followed by nothing. The smoke cleared to show only the Yoma, looking as surprised as everyone in the crowd surrounding him.

"_**What was that?" **_it asked no one in particular.

Another kunai stabbed into his shoulder, but this one was different. Tied to the ring at the end of the hilt was a small piece of paper, unknown runes inscribed on it with black ink. It lit and burned away with a sizzle, followed by an explosion of flame and smoke, and the screech of a monster that had just lost its arm.

It staggered back, its last hand gripping onto the stump where its right arm once was, screaming in pain and agony. Then he heard the sudden, continuous sounds of boots tapping against cobblestone, and turned to see the same man rushing towards him. He skidded to a stop, puffed out his chest, breathed in air until his cheeks puffed out.

"_Gamayudan (Ninja art: Toad Oil Bullet)!"_

From his mouth spurted a mass of black oil, spewing across the gap and engulfing the Yoma in front of him, the creature seemingly more annoyed than in pain. Naruto clamped his jaw shut, teeth colliding so fast they created a spark, which burst into a flame, which spread along the oil to his target. Before the monster knew it he was on fire. His skin burning away he screamed in agony, an inhuman cry which chilled all in attendance to the bone.

As the creature screamed Naruto reached into his coat, pulling out a small scroll with the kanji for _Decapitation _etched into the paper. He tore off the seal with his teeth, and opened the scroll with a quick manoeuvre from his hand. The cylinder of paper opened, revealing the runes for a summoning seal.

"_Kai: Ketsueki Kiri Ha (Release: Blood Mist Blade)!"_

There was a mass explosion of white smoke, followed by an infamous swinging sound, something exploded from the smoke, spinning through the air and coming down, stabbing into the ground with tremendous force. It was a sword, a huge sword shaped like a Butchers knife, with a circle cut out at the top and a semi-circle cut out at the bottom next to the guard-less handle. It looked specialised in decapitating its prey, which it was.

From within the smoke Naruto grinned. It was Zabuza Mumoichi's sword, the _Executioner's Blade_; although he thought _Blood Mist Blade_ was a much cooler title. It was one of six weapons, each contained in a sealing scroll, which Naruto carried on his person. To him each weapon had significant value, each one belonging to an opponent or friend who had died on the field of battle. To remember them he took each weapon and sealed them in a scroll. Some may call this stealing from the dead, others would call this a silly superstition, but Naruto liked to think that he honoured the dead every time he used any one of the six weapons.

He seemed to explode from the smoke, grabbing Zabuza's sword with his free hand as he ran past it, there was a scrape of metal against dirt as it was forced from the ground, and held in both hands. Naruto using all his strength to wield it, this blade was only used in emergencies, and he considered it was the only weapon in his arsenal that could cut off the monsters head.

He jumped into the air as the flaming monster fell to its hands and knees and brought the sword down, slicing through the Yoma's neck with a sickening squelch, followed by a spurt of purple blood as the head hit the ground and rolled away. The body was still for a moment, convulsed and fell on its side, still shaking from the convulsions. The Jinchuriki looked down at the body and, stabbing his sword to the ground, took out the scroll and with a few words resealed the weapon, a small puff of white smoke signifying its passage.

"_**What…are…you?"**_

He looked down in surprise at the head. Despite being separated from the body it was still moving, still talking, still alive. He considered for a moment, it was only good manners to introduce himself to his victim "Uzumaki Naruto, Jonin elite of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves"

The creature seemed to take this in, then grinned, showing its dagger like teeth _**"Uzumaki…Naruto huh? I will…remember that…name"**_

At that it became still, eyes dead to the world. Shrugging it off the soldier placed the scroll back into his coat and looking at the still burning body lifted his hand into a basic hand sign and muttered 'Kai'. The body extinguished itself and the Ninja walked over, removing his scorched kunai, can't afford to lose them when he didn't have anywhere to go to buy new ones.

Sighing he prepared himself to accept his fate, most likely the villagers would treat him like the plague, see his powers as evil and force him from the town, looks like he wasn't going to get his clothes back after all. When he turned he was treated to a surprise, the villages looked at him, and as one began to cheer and whoop, a hundred voices congratulating and thanking him. It was the most surreal thing he had ever witnessed.

Smiling Helga came over to him, wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you"

* * *

_**First chapter up and finished, what can I say? I was sitting in on a Saturday night, an idea came up and I just typed lol. I considered a few scenarios, but I thought this one came off as the best, although I wondered if I should or shouldn't have put him in a battle so soon. **_

_**Oh yeah, I have a poll going for timelines, go ahead and vote for which one you want him to start off in. Let me know how you think of it, peace out!**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Hero

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Hero's Welcome**_

Compared to Helga's house this place would be considered a palace, at least internally. The walls were painted a cream colour with full skirting board and other furnishings. Paintings were hung up, furniture of the finest design and royal red carpeting. A large window with a decent view behind him the mayor of the town sat on a fairly comfortable chair, behind a mahogany desk, another two chairs were laid out before him, made of wood to a smooth finish.

"So you are the young man who slew the Yoma?" the mayor, a middle aged man with crimson hair and a trimmed moustache asked with a gleam in his eye, a gleam which made Naruto very aware he wanted something.

"Yeah, it was me" he replied, arms folded and trying to look very intimidating, albeit it was difficult with his drab clothes. God he missed his Jounin vest.

"Please relax young man" the mayor said, clasping his hands together "You have just saved this town from the ravages of a feral monster, and without us having to give out enough money to break our savings. We owe you our gratitude"

Naruto, slightly embarrassed by the praise waved it off "There's no need to thank me old man, it happened completely by accident. I saw something coming after me and my friend and I reacted"

When he was younger he would have lapped up the praise, face contorted in a goofy smile and a nervous laugh. But he was older and wiser now, with Ninja training from some of the finest political minds of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and just by a gaze he could tell this guy was a politician, through and through. And all politicians wanted something.

"Because of your prowess I have a favour to ask of you" the man began "We have need of a warrior such as yourself, who has the ability to slay these monsters. I will be willing to pay you a salary which will see you living like a king. What do you say?"

Naruto thought for a moment, a place to settle down and start a new life, it was the smart thing to do. But when did he ever do anything smart. His instinct, his gut, his head and his heart were all telling him the same thing. He wanted, craved to explore this new world. He wanted to see all the sights, meet new people and make friends.

"Thank you for the offer" Naruto began, remembering his political classes that Hinata had forced him through, the girl could be determined when she wanted to be "But I have to decline, I am new to this land and I wish to explore it"

"But think of the money you will be making, you are already considered a hero in this village. Will you just throw it all away?"

Since when did Naruto think of the money? He smiled "Thank you sir, but I have a feeling me staying here will do more bad than good. Besides, at my heart I am an explorer, my curiosity has always gotten the best of me"

The old man sagged into his chair, and sighed "Very well, but you are welcome in this town any time"

Smiling Naruto bowed his head "Thanks"

"No thank you" the mayor replied "Because of you we no longer need that Claymore we sent for"

Naruto stopped, something in the man's tone told him quite a bit. There was more than relief there, there was a tinge of fear and the tiniest bit of disgust in his voice "I take it Claymore's are almost as feared as the Yoma"

The man looked at him questionably, to which Naruto smiled, embarrassed once again, hand reaching up and scratching the back of his head "I lived in a remote village, to tell you the truth I haven't heard of Yoma or Claymore until today"

Satisfied by Naruto's explanation the man relaxed and with a teasing voice said "You never got travellers or heard stories?"

"What can I say; it was a very remote village"

"To answer your question son, yes Claymores are as feared as the Yoma. Even though they were created to do battle with the creatures the monster blood which flows through their veins is always battling their human sides. It is a certainty that one day their Yoma halves will take over and they will turn into the things they hunt"

Naruto immediately felt sympathy for these women, it was a lose/lose situation for them. They were injected with Yoma blood to fight these monster and keep normal humans safe, yet by how this man had told his story they were held with fear and distain, most likely shunned by society and forced to live lives of solitude. Then to top the whole thing off, eventually they would be overtaken, and become the very beasts they hunted.

It sounded like one hell of a crappy deal, and it was so much like his life before he became a Ninja and earned his villages respect that, even though he never met one, he felt he had a kinship with them.

"Sadly there's no way to tell her that the Yoma is gone" the old man continued "I'll just have to meet with her once she gets here and explain the whole thing to her" he was thoughtful for a moment, then began digging through his desk "Young man, it doesn't seem right that you do this town such a great service and not get some kind of reward"

He pulled out a small sack and dropped it on the table with a resounding thud "This little bag holds over two hundred gold pieces, more than enough for any supplies or previsions you will need for your travelling, as well as for any little earthly pleasures you may require"

He raised his hands, surprise covering his face "I am grateful sir, but I really can't accept this"

"Nonsense" the mayor replied indignantly "This is no problem at all. You must accept this. In fact I demand you accept this"

Sighing Naruto stepped forward, and gently lifted the small bag up, bowing his head to the middle aged man "Thank you"

"No" the man replied with a smile "Thank you"

------

He exited the front door of the mayor's house, took a deep breath of the air and stretched with a happy sigh. It was midday now, and the streets were full of people going about their daily business.

"Naruto"

He turned to see Helga's youngest son, Isaac, waving at him from across the street, and with a smile Naruto waved right back. The young man came rushing up to him, pure excitement written on his face "So is it true, what mom said, did you really slay a Yoma?"

"Yeah" he replied with a smirk, rolling his sword arm about.

"Awesome" the teenager replied "You're the talk of the town now, the 'Great Yoma Slayer' they're calling you. Word has gotten everywhere and mom says the ladies at the sowing shop have just put your stuff front of their work load, they should be ready and delivered to you by tonight!"

Damn, that was the first time he had received special treatment, he kills a monster in the middle of town and the people at the sowing shop move his clothes to the front of their workload. As he thought about this he considered just how much he could get away with, half price on supplies, free room and board in a plush hotel maybe? A wicked smile came across his face.

"Ah Naruto, you alright"

"Come on Isaac, I need to collect a few things" he said, grabbing the boys arm and giving him a satisfactory push.

It turned out he was completely right, better than right, the people of this town were extremely grateful to him for slaying the Yoma. Any stall or shop he came too offered to sell him their goods at half prices, pubs and food stands gave him and Isaac free food and drink, some even tried to get him to marry one of their daughters.

By the time the sun began to set Naruto was almost full to bursting, he hadn't eaten as well in years. He had bought supplies of food and drink for his upcoming travelling expedition, as well as all the equipment he would need for at least two weeks in the wilderness, a few new pairs of clothes so he could blend in with the native population if he wanted too, which was probably never going to happen, a tent, cooking utensils, a sleeping bag and so on.

All in all, with the money he had gained from the mayor and the halving prices the shops were giving him he had spent a grand total of twenty gold coins, which left him with plenty of money if he wanted to restock somewhere. Then he saw something which caught his eye, a weapons shop.

Grabbing Isaac's arm and nearly forcing the poor boy flat on his face he entered the store and grinned wolfishly at the display of weapons before him. Spears, halberds, double edged swords and axes were set out in racks; he saw bows, crossbows, knives, shields, armour, short swords and scythes.

He had a thought, and went up to the counter, where there was a big, burly and tough looking individual with long red hair and a beard. The dude was obviously an ex-soldier of some description, and like the rest of the village recognised Naruto. How many other people around here have dark blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes?

"Ah you must be this 'Great Yoma Slayer' I've heard so much about" the man said with a smirk "How do you do stranger?"

"Quite well thank you" Naruto replied "I was wondering if you craft weapons?"

"That I do, these things here aren't just for show you know" the man replied "So what do you want made?"

"Something along the lines of these" he replied, fishing into his trench coat and pulling out a Kunai and shuriken, placing the weapons on the table. The man picked them up and examined them closely.

"These are not your average weapons" the man replied "Very small"

"They are small, but effective" Naruto replied "And they are perfect for my line of work"

"An assassin, huh"

He shrugged "Not really my thing, but I do use the tools"

"I have seen weapons like this before, in fact I think I can make these" the man said after a moment of thought "How many do you want?"

"Say twenty of each"

"Because you saved the town lad, I'll have them finished and ready for you by tomorrow morning"

Naruto smiled, once again first class service "How much will it cost?"

"To make new weapons from scratch" the ex-soldier replied thoughtfully "Usually forty gold for the stuff you're asking for, but again, considering your service to this town I'll do it for twenty"

He nodded "Thank you…um?"

"It's Lucas"

"Naruto"

"Strange name"

"I get that a lot around here"

The man laughed "I bet you do. We'll if I want to get this order done for ye then I'll need to get started now"

"Sure, I'll be here tomorrow then. See ya Lucas"

"Same to you kid"

He exited the store to see Isaac waiting for him, looking slightly nervous at the setting sun. Tapping the kid on the shoulder he was surprised to see him jump "What's eating at you?"

He offered an apologetic smile "Just a fear that won't go away, even though the demon is gone"

He nodded, reading from Isaac's demeanour that the Yoma must have done most of its hunting at night "Come on then, let's be getting you home. I think Helga wasn't expecting you out so late"

-------

"Where were you two" the woman asked, already working on diner when they arrived. Isaac was already stuttering out an apology, but Naruto looked sheepish.

"Sorry bout that" he apologised with a toothy grin and scratching the back of his head "The mayor gave me a pretty generous reward for slaying the monster, I was just out spending it"

"I suppose that's all right then" she conceded, turning from her huge pot and walking out into the living room, there was a large box on the table "The sowing maids delivered this a few minutes ago, all the clothes they could repair they have"

With a grin he walked over and, sitting down opened the box. Sure enough there were his clothes, all repaired and ready to be worn again. He took them out one at a time and set them neatly on the living room table. His dark amber trench coat with the symbols for both the Leaf Village and Fire country etched onto the shoulders and the kanji for his nickname, 'The Leaf Fox', engraved on the back, his Jounin vest, dark green jacket and pants, black sandals, his black mesh shirt and leaf headband all in pristine condition.

But then he noticed something else in the box, and curious as ever pulled it out and unfolded it. He stopped dead in his tracks, breathing becoming shallow at what he saw. It was a long black cloak with a high collar, crimson clouds with white outlines etched into the fabric. It was the signature cloak of Akatsuki, but how the hell did it get into his things?

"Is everything all right Naruto?"

He looked to Helga, quickly schooling his expression "No, nothing at all. Give my thanks to the sowing maids; they've done a great job"

She smiled "I'll do that"

He repacked his clothes and took them upstairs, although he hesitated with the Akatsuki cloak, considered throwing it away while the others weren't looking, but after a moment packed it in with the others and left it in his bedroom.

The rest of the evening passed off quietly. Marzan came in, and Naruto expected another conversation of biting words. But upon hearing news that he had slain the Yoma he did the opposite. He went over and hugged him, tears in his eyes as he thanked him over and over again.

He did lose his girlfriend to the monster after all, and although he didn't like to admit it he had probably alleviated the boy's guilt and pain by killing it. It was obvious he blamed himself for her death, most likely the usual things like 'If I was only there' or 'If I let her stay with me'. Naruto knew these emotions; he had gone over them himself time after time over his young life.

The family all ate at the table that night, Naruto included, and the whole time was spent laughing and joking, asking each other how their day went and what they had done. It was a nice, relaxing atmosphere. He was almost sorry he was leaving tomorrow.

------

"Now are you sure you have everything?"

He closed his eyes and smiled, shouldering his now full travelling bag "Yes Helga. I have everything, checked nearly a half dozen times, then had you take everything out and place it back in again"

She huffed "Well if you don't want someone to make sure you have everything then-"

He smiled and raised his hands in surrender, enjoying her worrying over him "I didn't say that, I'm just saying that I have everything"

Laughter bubbled from Joshua, who came over and placed his arm around his wife's shoulder "Don't mind her lad, she's just worried about you is all" his expression became serious "Now you watch yourself on the roads lad, bandits, brigands, thieves and Yoma will be about just waiting to have a crack at a lone traveller like yourself"

"Don't worry about it" he replied sheepishly "I have had plenty of experience with brigands and thieves, as for Yoma well…" he tapped his dark amber trench coat, where his six small scrolls and weapons were mostly stored.

When he woke up this morning he had dressed in his full Shinobi attire. His dark green, camouflaged, long sleeved jacket and pants, with his dark green armoured Jounin vest worn over it, black sandals, leaf headband tied across his forehead and his long dark amber trench coat worn over the whole thing. As well as his coat, where he kept most of his weapons, he also had two weapon holsters strapped to his legs, each one holding kunai, shuriken, nearly twenty meters of razor wire, a sealing ink brush and a couple of empty scrolls.

"Just take care of yourself son, and come visit us anytime"

"I will, and thanks again"

Waving the family who took him in and put a roof over his head goodbye he went on his way. He still needed to drop by Lucas's place to pick up his weapons; should be finished with them by now.

------

Silently, with the clanking of her armour the only sound, she entered the small town, ignoring the fearful stares all around her. She was used to them by now. The sight of a woman with light blonde hair and piercing silver eyes, dressed in armour and wearing a large claymore broadsword on her back was something which the people had come to know. It meant a Claymore had come to their little town.

Claymore

That was the name to which the normal people of this continent had come to know them by. In truth her kind and the organisation which created them had no name. All they had was a purpose, to fight and destroy the Yoma scourge, for a price.

She continued her silent walk through the village, ignoring the people all around her who gave her a wide berth. There were murmurings and whispers among her audience, but she paid them no mind, continuing towards the centre of town and the town hall where the mayor of this settlement resided. She had come here a few times in the past on hunts, and she knew the layout well enough.

She was surprised to see that the mayor was waiting for her outside his offices, word must have gotten around fast that she had arrived.

"Welcome to our small town Claymore" he greeted tersely. It was obvious he feared her as well, though being a town leader he made a better job of hiding it than most.

"What is the situation?" she asked simply, looking around as a small crowd of curious onlookers had begun to gather.

The man offered her an apologetic smile "I am afraid you have come here for nothing, the Yoma has already been slain"

It took a second for it to sink in; sure humans were capable of slaying Yoma, the stories of them being invincible were unfounded. The problem was finding them when they shape shifted to human form "You are sure of this?"

He nodded.

"How?"

"A young man, a stranger was passing by our small town" the mayor explained, smiling at the memory "He was the one who killed the monster, so I am afraid you have came here for nothing"

She was surprised by this "A human killed it?"

"He used methods we are unfamiliar with, but yes he did kill the Yoma" the mayor explained "He used a massive sword, easily twice the size of the one on your back. Also he used a kind of oil, which according to eyewitnesses he shot from his mouth and set alight before beheading it"

Her brow furrowed as she thought, those weren't exactly ordinary skills, and a human able to wield a weapon maybe twice the size of her claymore was difficult to believe. He could have been another Yoma, an Awakened Being perhaps. But if it was why would it attack its own kind, and why would it leave after when there was such a rich feeding ground all around him.

"Tell me sir, which way did he go, and what did he look like?"

"He had blonde hair, a few shades darker than yours, and oceanic blue eyes, whisker markings on his cheeks…he's dressed quite colourfully so you should be able to notice him" the old man was surprised, but pointed to the east "He said he was new to this land, and wished to explore it. He took the road to Bailey"

She nodded her thanks, turned and walked down the route, ignoring the questioning glances as she passed. She would need to inform the organisation of this through her handler, a human wielding a massive sword and was capable of not only detecting, but slaying Yoma was certainly one to look out for.

As she vanished from sight one of the mayor's aides nudged him, a questioning look on his face "Didn't he say he was heading south to Dongrest?"

"I know that, and you know that" the mayor replied with a smile "But she doesn't know that"

* * *

**Thank you everyone for your reviews so far, they really are an inspiration for me to continue with this story. Anyway results for the Claymore poll I put up are as follows. 25 people have voted for Teresa's moving onto Clare's, they are in the lead with roughly 59 percent of the vote, 9 votes for Clare's, 21 percent, 7 votes for Teresa, 16 percent and 1 vote for Clarice at 2 percent.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Bargain & a Calling

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Bargain & a Calling**_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, revelling in the clean fresh air of the surrounding countryside. It was a beautiful sight, unspoiled by farmland or settlements. Grassland stretched for as far as the eye could see, mountains rising in the distance, trees dotted the landscape, either singular or in small clumps from two to five.

He opened his eyes, surveying the dirt road before him, likewise stretching with the landscape to the mountains beyond. Tracks of fellow travellers, horses and wagons were engraved in the dirt, telling him that it was a well used road. Holding his head back, looking up at the clear sky. Watching the wisps of cloud moving lazily on they're course, he revelled on how nice a day it was.

He closed his eyes as a gentle, cool breeze blew past him, enjoying the cool air. Ignoring the wagon full of hey, pulled by two black horses as it passed by him, absentmindedly waving to the kindly old man who returned his wave with a smile.

This was an entirely new experience for Naruto. Sure he had travelled across the length and breadth of his home continent. He had seen great sites and experienced many things. But they were almost always work related. Out on missions for either the village or a wealthy client, this was the first time he had ever travelled just for the sake of it, to see great sights without a hurry to reach his client, or to complete his objective.

This was just him walking on a road, no real hurry to reach wherever it was he was going. It was relaxing, serene and after a while, completely boring. He frowned, been travelling for almost a full day now, and no signs of civilisation, no clusters of buildings in the distance, no fellow travellers on the same course, nothing.

"This was a better idea in my head" he said to himself, looking around "Damn, I could have at least bought a book or…wait a minute"

He stopped, unslung his bag and began searching through it. Snuggled into the side pockets were a mass of scrolls. It would have been too much trouble to just carry everything with him. He would be exhausted in no time. Instead he packed what he would need, food, water, a spare change of clothes into his bag and sealed the rest in a number of scrolls, attached to side pockets, including his new weapons, tent, sleeping bag, cooking utensils, as well as a mass of books on varying subjects.

Finally he found it, a simple scroll with the kanji for 'Perverted Sage' written on it. He hadn't even started the first book yet. Opening the scroll he settled it onto the track and made the basic release hand sign, a small poof of smoke later there were three small books with orange covers and the words Icha Icha written in big red letters. Taking the first book of his sensei's series he sealed the other two back into his scroll and returned it to his bag.

Walking again, he took out his book and opened it to the first page. He was bored, might as well see what all the fuss with the old mans books was about. Five minutes later and he had descended into a fit of low toned, perverted giggles. Sado had cornered Momo in the shower and was even now whispering seductive passions into her ear, gently brushing aside her timid questions of decency while unwrapping her towel from her trim waist.

"Old man" he whispered to no one in particular with a dry gulp "I can see why these books were so popular"

"_It's official"_

"Go away, I'm having a little me time" he said before catching on "What do you mean its official?"

"_I knew it was a bad idea to put you under his tutelage. In another month you'll have white hair with a pen and paper, peeking in on a woman's bathhouse"_

He thought about it, and immediately wished he hadn't.

"Do you have a purpose, or are you just putting traumatizing thoughts into my head for the hell of it?"

"_We need to talk"_

"We are talking"

_He stood on a landscape of tanned rock, a giant pool of steaming water at its centre. He blinked and sighed. One moment he was walking through a grassland savannah, and now he was standing on natural hot spring, the steam of the pool casting a slight haze on the surrounding environment._

_It was obvious that Kyubi wanted to talk to him, so much so that she forcibly pulled him into his own mindscape to do so. And it also seemed that she had been busy remodelling his head. She was messing around with his fucking head "What the hell has happened to my head!?"_

"_Oh, you mean that grassland and oak tree" a soft, silky voice asked from the pool "I was getting bored so decided to redecorate"_

"_Without my permission"_

"_Oh come on" she laughed playfully "You didn't know it was happening"_

_He was about to ground out a retort, but stopped when he realised that the voice was coming from the pool, just far enough for the haze to obscure his vision. With a sigh he waved his hand, dispelling the low mist enough for him to see clearly. _

_There was Kyubi, leaning against a rock at the other side of the clearing, sitting in the pool, the water reaching up to her upper arms. Her long crimson hair tied around her neck to keep it from getting wet. Crimson eyes closed and face serenely relaxed. She emitted a purr of content, barely noticing Naruto starring at her with a gapping mouth._

"_What" she asked, feigning innocence "You never saw a girl take a soak before?"_

"_Um" was his only reply, as his brain decided to break for lunch._

_She rose from her place, and he was a little relieved to see that she was covering her considerable assets with a white towel. Walking across the pool with an ethereal grace, stepping out and sighing as her pale skin prickled from the cool air._

_Her body had changed slightly since he had last seen her, when he took her from the cage she had been white as a sheet and so thin that he could have seen her ribs through her skin. Now her skin was a rich olive and her body toned into a physically fit figure, she had gained some weight which was a good thing._

"_You seem to be recovering nicely" he said, forcing back a blush and succeeding, if only just._

_She smiled teasingly before twirling, her long crimson hair swirling as she spun, giving him a very nice look at a curvaceous backside, this time he couldn't stop his blush "Like what you see lover boy?" she cooed seductively._

_He smiled wryly "Maybe"_

_She laughed again, and once again twirled, dropping her towel as Naruto looked on, but he was slightly disappointed to see clothes materialise out of thin air, a red sleeveless, backless dress of pure silk that stretched down to her well toned knees with a black sash tied around her waist. Naruto forced himself not to gap at how the dress hugged her form, perfectly accenting her C-cup breasts and curvaceous body. _

_He had to say something, very quickly "Um, very nice"_

_Her wry smirk was clearly visible, and in a fluent motion she was before him, her index finger tipping up his head to stare into her mirth filled crimson eyes "We need to talk"_

"_Okay"_

"_I have a proposition for you"_

_He became serious then, warning bells going off inside his head "What kind of proposition?"_

_She mirrored his change in mood, mirth filled gaze changing to a solemn expression "My powers have been greatly weakened, and because of this I am only at a fifth of what I was. Here is the deal. I unlock all of my powers; you get everything, my strength, speed and all of my knowledge"_

_This sounded far too good to be true "What's the catch?"_

"_The catch is that I want more freedom" she looked at his frown and raised her hands in surrender "Nothing much, I just want to hijack your senses every once and awhile. I want to feel a breeze on my face, the warmth of someone else's skin"_

"_Don't you already feel what I feel and see what I see?" he asked._

"_I see, hear and smell everything you see, hear and smell" she replied "But I can't feel…can't touch, can't taste"_

_He thought about this for a moment. If it was her a few weeks ago he would have immediately said no, but she was offering him the ability to tap into all her power and knowledge in exchange for being able to experience all of his five senses. It didn't sound like much._

"_Fine, I don't see a problem with that"_

_She smiled as she leaned forward, giving Naruto a good look at her considerable cleavage. The foxy smile didn't get past his attention and with a sigh he looked into her eyes "Anything else?"_

"_I want to be able to change the decoration of this place every now and then" he scowled, to which she smiled coyly "Nothing drastic, just any time I want a change of scenery"_

"_You put it by me first" he said with conviction "And if I say no I mean no"_

_She thought about it for a moment before nodding an affirmative "Sure, I suppose that won't be a problem"_

"_So, this knowledge you are willing to share with me. What exactly are we talking about?"_

"_Over a thousand Ninjutsu techniques, ranging from E-class all the way to S-class, all of the basic Taijutsu forms as well as all the original Genjutsu" she smiled slyly "Basically all of the Shinobi arts"_

_If his mouth could elasticise enough for him to hit the floor he had a feeling it would "How do you know all this?"_

"_Baka" she whispered softly and slowly, tapping his forehead with her index finger "I was once a part of the Ten Tailed Beast, who was the host to the Sage of the Six Paths. He created all of the basic Shinobi arts, and a complete memory of all techniques was transplanted into each Biju when we were separated"_

_He smiled "So when will you give it to me?"_

"_All in good time, if I give it to you all at once it will put a serious stress on your mind, maybe too much for you to bear. You will get it in segments" she snapped her fingers "Starting now. You will gain all of the fighting knowledge of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. Might as well begin with the styles of your family"_

_Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as a mass of information assaulted his senses, he immediately had all the knowledge of both branches of his family. Every Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu of both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans were engraved into his memory, easily fifty special techniques and fighting styles altogether._

"_Thank you" he said, meaning every word._

_She smiled "Our bargain?"_

"_Fine, do what you got to do"_

_Her smile stayed in place "Alright, I'll let you get back to reality"_

A flash and he was travelling the dirt road again. His smile still in place he closed his book and settled it into one of the empty pockets of his Jounin vest. Continuing his walk, he noticed he wasn't on the grasslands anymore, he was deep within a forest, tall trees of thick foliage reaching up, branches intertwining nearly ten meters above him to block out the suns rays.

_Ah, in the middle of a dark forest in the middle of the day; _the thought brought on nothing much, but old habits died very, very hard. Coming down in a crouch and, infusing chakra into the soles of his feet he jumped high, landing on a strong branch.

He looked back at the dirt road and smirked to himself, might as well stretch his muscles and keep his chakra control up to scratch. He jumped from branch to branch, closely following the road below him. He smiled as the wind brushed his face, enjoying the feeling of using his chakra coils after what felt like years of inactivity.

It would have probably taken a normal traveller a day or two to traverse this forest by the dirt road, but thanks to his training and chakra control he was able to travel through it within two hours. Landing on a last branch with enough momentum to make the wooden appendage bend he used the momentum to send him into the air, somersaulting before landing in a crouch, a satisfied smile on his face.

He did sense the three individuals following him through the woodland, and he could tell by they're speed and stamina that they were definitely not Ninja, and because of that he knew they weren't human. He took a few steps forward, and spun around to see three humanoid forms appearing from the jungle, each man dressed like a traveller with massive rucksacks on they're backs.

To they're credit all three of them looked surprised to see him, the central one spoke first "Hey you, you travelling alone or what?"

"_Well?" _he mentally asked his partner _"Demon or human?"_

"_You already know the answer"_

He sighed, _"Figured as much"_

Feigning a pleasant smile he replied "Yeah, I'm on my own"

The man's head was hung low, a suddenly malicious smile on his face _**"Good, it would have been slightly more troublesome otherwise"**_

Before his eyes the three men changed. They're eyes were the first noticeable sign, turning a feral gold. Then they're physiques seemed to grow, large muscles appearing on they're arms and legs, shredding clothes and snapping the harnesses to the backpacks. They're skin turned a dark grey, teeth lengthened and sharpened to a razors edge, hair seemingly falling away to show balding or bald heads. Hunched over, snarling, the Yoma looked hungry. They ran for him, clawed hands extended and lips drawn back to show they're long, bone puncturing teeth.

Naruto didn't look scared, didn't look nervous in the least. He just stood there, immobile, arms folded across his chest. Undoing his arms he made a simple hand sign, his index and middle fingers making the shape of a cross in front of him. Chakra became visible around him, a mass of pure energy which encompassed his frame in a fireball of cerulean blue _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)"_

The three Yoma skidded to a halt, watching as one boy became two, then three, four, six, nine, twelve, fifteen, twenty, finally coming to a halt at thirty nine seemingly perfect carbon copies of they're supposed victim. All surrounding them with smirks on faces, some were drawing weapons, others were cracking the bones in they're knuckles, others still remained stoic, arms folded and eyes completely focused on them.

"You think this will be a little troublesome?" one clone asked in a mocking tone.

"Good thing you guys showed up, I want to see how well my chakra coils are working" another added.

"Enough talk" another snarled "Let's party!"

As one the thirty nine clones charged they're opponents, all drawing either a kunai or a shuriken. As the Yoma held they're ground, preparing themselves for the assault they did not notice another right in their mitts. Like a ghost he appeared between them, undoing his invisibility technique, a ball of pure blue energy held in his hands.

"_Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!!!" _he shouted with a snarl, plunging the ball of energy into the chest of the nearest beast. The orb tearing through skin, liquefying viscera and shattering bone, leaving a huge bloody crater in the creature before it heaved a cry and fell to the ground lifeless.

Completely taken by surprise the last two looked at the man who had killed they're comrade, and barely had enough time to fight back against the mob of doppelgangers which descended upon them like the wrath of some terrible god. Kunai plunged into flesh, shuriken zoomed through the air, and within five seconds the surviving two were peppered with small blades.

One fell to his hands and knees and was quickly despatched by a clone which made a handful of hand signs _"Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release; Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)!"_

The clone skidded to a halt, took a deep breath and released a continuous stream of fire from his mouth, the flames encompassing the Yoma, igniting him in a blaze of oranges and reds. The Yoma screamed, falling to the ground and flailing about until the screaming stopped, the fire was expelled, and all that was left was a charred corpse.

Usually a Ninja only had the ability to use one elemental release, two at the most. Naruto, like always was a special case, mastering his main elemental art in wind, as well as a secondary art in water, and yet another release in fire, albeit considerably weaker than the other two.

He turned to the last Yoma, taking a deep breath and inhaling, releasing a faint mist of black smoke. The demon, suddenly terrified turned and fled into the forest, but he was no where near fast enough. Naruto was right behind him, a Rasengan formed and ready in his hands, with a sudden thrust he sent the ball of energy through his opponent's back, a bloody hand exiting his chest. The creature gave a gurgling cry before falling on his face.

Removing his hand from the body the blonde pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the blood off, crumpled the stained fabric up and throwing it back into the forest's edge. It had been a good test of his chakra manipulation and control, everything seemed normal. He could use fire release Jutsu, which meant his more natural affinities for wind and water should be easy enough to use, he could create multiple shadow clones with little effort and his Rasengan was as powerful as ever.

"All in all looks like my powers are a hundred percent" he muttered to himself, not expecting a reply.

"_I told you so"_

"Just wanted to see for myself is all" he replied after a moment.

Kyubi was silent for a moment _"It looks like you found your calling"_

"And that would be?"

"_Monster hunting of course"_

He hid a wry smile as he searched the backpacks of his supposed killers, finding nothing of much value. The food was rotten, the water was stagnant, the tents and sleeping bags were full of holes and covered in dried blood. It looked like the Yoma had killed a group of travellers, taken they're belongings and masqueraded as a trio of backpackers to catch prey off guard.

It was a shame they ran into him "Yeah, you might be right about that"

* * *

_**Thank you everyone who has voted for the Claymore storyline, as of this moment the poll is closed, here is a list of the options:**_

_**1/ Start at Teresa's, then move on to Clare's – 62 votes**_

_**2/ Clare's Timeline – 20 votes**_

_**3/ Teresa's Timeline – 16 votes**_

_**4/ Clarice's Timeline – 2 votes**_

_**Mostly a plot development chapter here, a little conversing between the prisoner and jailer, a few agreements reached and so on. **_

_**Oh and Merry Christmas to all!!!**_

_**Darth Malleus**_


	5. Chapter 4: Lady of the Faint Smile

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lady of the Faint Smile**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer; I don't own either Naruto or Claymore, nor do I gain anything financially from using the characters from either franchise. They belong to either Masashi Kishimoto or Norihiro Yagi.**_

* * *

_Italics; – _Human/Claymore thinking

_**Bold Italics – Yoma/Biju/Awakened Beings thinking**_

**Bold – Yoma/Biju/Awakened Beings talking**

* * *

The scene was one of slaughter. The remains of three Yoma were strewn across the courtyard, cobblestone road smeared with purple blood, cartilage and excrement, severed limbs and hacked bodies. It had been a massacre, and for once the victims were not the human population.

It was the same story as he had heard a dozen times before, from nearly ten villages and towns in the Western country of Lautrec over the last three months. A young man, dark blonde hair and piercing oceanic eyes would appear, and if the settlement he visited was under threat from a Yoma he would swiftly find and exterminate it.

A human killing a Yoma was not an overly startling thing, the rumours and myths about them being invincible against humans was unfounded. Any seasoned human warrior with big enough weapons could slay a Yoma, for although they possessed incredible strength and speed they lacked the intelligence and ingenuity of their supposed prey.

The problem was their tenacity and ability to hide in the human population of a settlement. Normal humans were not able to detect Yoma once they took human form, allowing the beasts to roam through the settlement unchecked and unchallenged, searching for suitable prey among the herd.

That was what gained the attention of the Organisation. A human able to slay Yoma was not unheard off. A human able to detect a hidden Yoma and slay it was unheard off. The information was enough for the shady entity to be intrigued, they sent out spies and feelers throughout the western lands, searching for any information on this unknown man.

The popular suggestion at the moment was that he was an Awakened Being who enjoyed slaying and devouring Yoma instead of humans. But that idea was caste aside when the agents found the battle sights, seeing that although the bodies were cut up, burned or otherwise in pieces, there were no signs of feasting. Even though the creatures were dead the villagers were still afraid to come near the bodies. A silly superstition, once a demon was dead it stayed dead.

Maybe he was a Claymore of one of the earlier male generations, perhaps one who was able to fight and defeat his inner monster, unlikely, but plausible. Perhaps he was something else entirely. Either way he was making a mockery out of the Organisation without really knowing it, slaying the monsters and collecting paltry rewards, barely a tenth of what they asked for.

The man frowned at the scene, before turning. Finding this man was now a secondary priority. News had just reached his ears that the Organisations Number one, Teresa of the Feint Smile had gone rogue, murdering a band of human bandits and then defeating the warriors sent to punish her. He had heard she had killed the filth to protect a human child she had become attached too, a noble way of breaking the law, but the rules were the rules.

They were calling together warriors two through five to form a hunting party to take the mistress of the Feint Smile down, and he was the handler for the Organisations current Number two, 'Quick-Sword' Ilena. She had been assigned with finding this 'Great Yoma Slayer' but with the recent circumstances it seemed that mission would have to be put on hold.

A pity, Ilena was not one to abandon an assignment without a good reason. Fortunately hunting down the rogue Number one was more than reason enough.

------

The Yoma was neatly cleaved in half by a single swing of the massive sword, the blade covered in a thin layer of dripping purple blood. Blood exploded as the two halves hit the ground, joining its three comrades in the cold grip of death.

He knew something was up as he entered the village. There were no people out on the streets. When he passed the houses he saw windows being covered by wooden covering and people cowering in their homes. The people of this small settlement were terrified of something, so scared they did not dare leave the meagre protection of they're own homes.

He knew immediately that something was wrong, and it was not until he came to the village square that he saw the first signs of life since he had entered the village.

Ten men had come out of the side streets and jumped down from the rooftops, all looking at him with smug and hungry gazes, eyes which clearly reminded the blonde of a pack of predators studying prey. They had started transforming immediately, and he had summoned the Blood Mist Blade before they got within striking distance. The end result of the first attack was two of them sliced in half by a sudden huge sword.

"Four down" Naruto said, his voice a whisper as his cerulean eyes scanned the town centre, surrounding him were another six monsters, already shedding they're human visages and prowling around him, claws unsheathed and mouths baring rows of dagger teeth. The blonde smiled, before bringing the huge form of Zabuza's executioners blade up, leaning it against his shoulder nonchalantly "whose next?"

As if on queue one of the demons lounged at him, claws outstretched and mouth opened wide, fluently he ducked the swiping claw and in a blurring motion swung the Executioner's blade with finality, cleaving him in half along the waist. Purple blood splattered onto the cobblestone road as the pieces of flesh hit the ground with a wet thud.

"Five" he added, rising to his feet, sword held in his right hand "Next"

The Yoma didn't come this time, watching him with suddenly cautious and weary eyes. The blonde scoffed openly at their suddenly careful approach. Gripping his sword with both hands and reeling it back at a ninety degree angle, ready for a sweeping swing. He exploded into motion, rushing towards his first target and quickly dispatching him with a swing of his sword, ducking a swipe from another he spun, bringing the sword round again and taking out both of the defiling creatures legs, it fell to the ground, screaming in agony. His finished his seventh kill by stabbing the sword through him, cutting through cartilage and bone before burrowing a couple of inches into the dirt.

Releasing his hold on his sword, he ducked a swipe from another, a Rasengan forming in his right palm. He lashed out with a palm strike and watched with satisfaction as the sphere of chakra slammed into his opponent's chest, bursting through the skin, muscle and bone in an explosion of gore, jumping back as another came forward, his claws elongating to spears of ebony to try and pierce him at midrange.

He made a handstand and used the momentum to send him airborne, performing a backward somersault before landing in a predatory crouch. There were only two enemies left now, and by their stances he could tell that they were rethinking they're strategy. Within a two minute period ten Yoma had been whittled down to two. This was no normal human, not by a long shot.

"Eight down" Naruto intoned, his icy eyes completely focused on them "Who wants to die next?"

The two Yoma looked at each other, as if subconsciously trying to come up with some sort of contingency, before roaring in unison and charging the blonde. Hands outstretched and claws ready to dig into his flesh. To their surprise they caught him, claws digging into his flesh, only for the body to vanish in a puff of white smoke.

The boy reappeared behind them, a kunai in each hand, which he swiftly stabbed into the throat of the monster on his left, blood spurting from the wound as the creature fell to the ground in a convulsing mess.

Monster or not they still had weak points on their body. It was just a question of finding them.

The second knife went into a hand which it raised to try and shield its throat, the blade splitting through the palm with a dribble of purple life fluid. Snarling the blonde jumped back, missing a swipe from the creature's deadly claw by millimetres, bringing himself right beside Zabuza's sword. Gripping the handle with both hands he wrenched it from the earth, the gravity seals engraved on the blade keeping its considerable weight manageable.

The Yoma raised its hands, seemingly intent on delivering another attack of elongated fingers. He stopped in his tracks, sidestepped the spears of claws and, spinning on his heel brought the sword around for a sweeping stroke, cutting a diagonal line across the monster, which fell to the ground in two pieces.

The battle over he took a deep breath and, shoving the huge sword into the earth removed its scroll, opened it and resealed the Executioner's Blade. Rising to his feet he looked around to be greeted with silence, it would take the people some time to realise that they're tormentors were dead.

It started as a trickle, then descended into a flood as people left they're homes and hiding places, seeing the death and destruction laid out in the village square. There was a moment of silence. Then an explosive chorus of cheers and thanks echoed through the centre.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, hand scratching the back of his head in mild embarrassment. He had done this nearly ten times in the last three months, but the end result for him was always the same. The people cheered him and thanked him for ridding they're settlement of the monstrous scourge. He bowed to them, eliciting further roars of thanks.

A tall, middle aged man came up to him, a smile plastered on his face and the blonde knew immediately that he had to be the chief of this small village "Thank you young man, you have no idea what this means to us!"

Naruto smiled and nodded, still not used to all of the praise "Thank you sir, I take it you are the chief of this village?"

"That I am lad" the man replied "Won't you stay for the night, we will have our inn supply you our very best room and board"

He shook his head with a smile "I'm afraid not, I need to reach the next town before nightfall"

A woman rushed up to the chief, a brown bag held in her hands "Ah, here it is" he stated "This was the fee for the Claymore we sent for, considering you have taken care of the infestation I would like for you to have it"

Smiling Naruto reached out, pulling the cord of the bag and reaching in, grabbing a handful of golden coins "This will be all I need"

------

Thirteen bodies lay dead on the cobblestone road. Thirteen monsters opened up, blood pooling and spattered. Standing in the middle of the carnage were two women, blonde hair still in the windless air, grey upper suits with silver armoured shoulder plates, wrist gauntlets, a metallic skirt and boots.

"So, it's a little late, but can I ask you something?" the one with short, spiky hair asked in a boisterous, conversational tone.

There was pregnant pause before the one with shoulder length, soft hair replied, her voice silky and sensuous "Sure"

"What is this town exactly?"

"I guess you'd say it's a nest of Yoma. It was an ordinary town that was wiped out. The Yoma disguised themselves as townspeople and preyed on any humans who passed through" the other explained calmly "They've been feeding regularly ever since"

The other woman took this in with a nod, overseeing the side alleys and main streets as more Yoma entered the town centre, moving in a horde of grey "So" she said after a moment, her lips curving into a teasing smile "How many did you get Sophia?"

The other woman hummed in thought for a moment "Lets see, that makes about seven so far, Noel"

The short haired Claymore scoffed "Huh? Don't lie to me, there are thirteen dead. I took seven so you took six"

"Ah but I am afraid you have miscounted, I have been keeping count from the start" Sophia replied in her usual silky drawl, although her challenge was clear "Maths never was one of your strong suits. That's why you'll always be number four"

As expected her energetic teammate took the bait "Huh? What are you talking about? You're number four, I'm number three"

It was mildly true in a sense, the two were so evenly matched that the titles of numbers three and four usually switched between them with every new rota. It had happened to many times that the two just didn't care anymore.

The first wave of Yoma attacked before they could continue they're little argument and with a blur the two Claymores exploded into action. Passing them by as blurs of motion, landing in a crouch, the two Yoma attacking them sliced to bloody pieces.

In a flurry Noel continued. Performing a cartwheel, her huge sword blurring in her hands as she passed by a group of three Yoma, the creatures to slow to keep up with the movements of 'Stormwind' Noel, landing in a crouch, a small smile on her lips as the three monsters exploded in a cacophony of purple blood.

Sophia was not impressed as the Yoma came at her, smiling a feint smile which was spine chilling under the current situation. Her sword arm blurred, and the two monsters attacking her flank were neatly cut in half from the tops of their heads to their groans.

The third skidded to a halt and jumped back, finding apparent safety behind a pillar of tanned stone. 'Muscular' Sophia shrugged, raised her sword and brought in down in a diagonal slash. The pillar cracked and fell over like a tree, the foundations breaking apart. The Yoma behind it stood in surprise, as if unharmed by the assault, a thin line spread across its waist and with a surprised growl its top half slid off its waist with an explosion of purple blood.

"Ha" Noel said mockingly "Brute strength as ever. Just like a gorilla"

Sophia seemed to shrug off the comment, that same sensual smile spreading across her face as she turned her head slightly "Acrobatics as usual. Just like a monkey"

As usual her teammate took the bait "What?" she asked threateningly "You want to try me?"

"Sophia merely shrugged "You started it"

Suddenly Noel got a violent look in her eye "Fine, let's settle whose number three right now"

The violence seemed to be contagious, for Sophia got the same look, with the amount of blood and death they had unleashed upon this horde it was only natural they'd both get caught up in it "Fine by me, I'm sick of arguing with you anyway"

Just as they fell into fighting stances, swords held at the ready another feminine voice echoed through the stone walls of the town. Calm yet holding an incredible superiority over them both "You two knock it off!"

The clacking of armoured boots signalled her arrival, a single woman walking passively down the street. Two Yoma exploded from side alleys, leaving cracked tiles in they're wake as they jumped, claws outstretched and hungry maws open. To the eyes of Sophia and Noel the woman didn't even move, they just saw a blur and the two monsters, still airborne exploded as they were mercilessly sliced to pieces, bodies falling to the ground in a sickening series of red smacks.

The two continued to watch as the woman stepped over the castrated bodies without a thought, silver eyes boring into them, partially hidden by her long silvery blonde hair, a pair of long pointed ears just visible in the mane "Why are you fighting one another? Your orders were too annihilate the Yoma in this town. Was it not?"

"Ilena" Noel greeted coolly "I see why they call you the _Quick-Sword_. We didn't even see you draw"

"It's been a while" Sophia added her two cents with a small smile "Your speed is as strong as ever I see. There isn't a drop of blood on you after slaying two Yoma at such close proximity. No one doubts your place as Number two"

The second most powerful warrior in the organisation came to a stop in front of her two protégés. Never in the long history of the organisation had three of the top five warriors been called together like this. Individually each one was worth at least fifty monsters; they could even handle some awakened beings by themselves without even calling upon ten percent of they're Yoki aura.

Both Sophia and Noel were confused by this turn of events, sure there were plenty of Yoma for them to hunt and kill, but they were all pitiful creatures. Only one of them was really needed to pacify this small town. Which all added up to one single conclusion; they had been assembled here for a different purpose.

Ilena looked at the faces of her two comrades in arms, all three of them had been from the same graduation class, the most talented and powerful warriors in at least twenty generation. Both had survived the front lines of this war against the Yoma for almost a decade, and they had both never aged a single day. Not surprising considering once Yoma flesh and blood was implanted into their bodies they never aged, it was one of the few advantages becoming a half monster had.

_Storm-Wind_ Noel, arguably one of the fastest and most acrobatic warriors in the history of the organisation, rumour had it that she was able to partially awaken her legs and arms, giving her truly impressive bursts of inhuman speed and precision. Besides this great talent the woman's personality was explosive and emotion driven, quick to anger and always striving to prove herself, almost hopelessly predictable in her mood swings.

_Muscular _Sophia, arguably one of the strongest warriors ever created by the organisation, while she wasn't nearly as fast as her best friend and rival she had one advantage, her incredible brute strength. With her Claymore long sword she could slice through stone buildings and puncture the toughest armour an awakened being could muster. Ilena wasn't sure, but she considered the sultry woman had also managed to partially awaken her shoulders, arms and hands for her to unleash such raw power. In contrast with her spiky haired comrade she was serious and calm, almost eerily so.

The two warriors had created a close bond. They were friends, confidants, and rivals who kept each other at the top of they're game in this soulless world. Although they would probably never admit it the two needed each other. Each warrior of the organisation needed something to cling to, something to keep their sanity anchored while the horrific changes to they're bodies overwhelmed them. Some choose the wish to avenge those they lost, others just clinging to life, others found a friend, and the two would stay with each other, sleep, eat together and comfort each other as the horrific changes racked they're bodies.

Noel and Sophia had been there for each other. Ever since they became warriors they remained close, they're bond turning into a friendly sibling like rivalry. Ilena remembered little of that time, all she remembered was pain and agony. But she remembered a few things, the one person who stayed by her side, her confidant, her friend, the one who gave her comfort and kept her mind sane was Teresa, and she loved the woman dearly for it. That knowledge made her orders incredibly bitter to swallow, but the organisation had to be obeyed. That was what she told herself anyway.

Noels impatient voice cut her out of her musings "What's the plan now that we're all here? Its not riding this town of Yoma that's for sure"

"I agree" her friend added "Any one of us could have easily done this job alone. There must be some other reason why we've been called here"

"There is" Ilena quickly pushed down her conflicting emotions, an order was an order, she told herself "Our orders are to eliminate Teresa, the Organisations current Number one"

"Teresa" the surprise on both they're faces spoke volumes, a pregnant pause hung in the air for a few flickering moments before Noel's words burst fearfully from her lips "As in Teresa of the Faint Smile?"

Sophia was able to keep a calm façade over her own voice, but the slight difference in her tone spoke volumes off her own shock "But why?"

"She killed humans, a group of bandits" the Quicksword replied, her outer exterior perfectly calm and in control, inside she was seething "_Why Teresa, why did you break that rule so blatantly? What forced your hand?" _"Furthermore, she left the organisation after cutting down those who were sent to punish her"

"Really" Noel gritted her teeth, similarly confused of the Number ones rogue behaviour, sure the rules seemed unfair, a few Claymores died because of humans, but they were there for a reason "I can't believe she would go that far. It's our duty to submit to execution if we broke that rule"

That rule, the central pillar of every warrior's mental conditioning; under no circumstances is a warrior allowed to kill a human, punishment for breaking such a rule is execution. It had been around ever since the first generation was created, and it had remained steadfast ever since. Even if the killing was an accident, or the warrior was forced to act in self defence the rule was the same, always the same.

"That's why they have summoned warriors two through five" Ilena explained further "To enforce the rule and use our combined strength to kill Teresa"

"Numbers two through five" Sophia repeated slowly, looking around "Then there should be four of us. Is there another?"

Noel was suddenly very intrigued, smiling maliciously as the news of they're mission sunk in. A chance to test they're mettle against arguably the most powerful and gifted Number one since the last Abyssal; Luciela "So they want our combined strength to defeat Number one. Hmm interesting?" she suddenly got a confused look on her face, as if trying to remember a distant memory. Finally she turned to Sophia "Whose Number five again?"

"You really are an idiot" Sophia chided deadpan, not believing her friends lack of knowledge "Its Elda"

"It's not Elda, not anymore" Ilena corrected, steeling herself for her associates response to this information "Its Number two. I have recently been demoted to Number three"

"Don't be daft" Noel burst out in her usual brash manner "Then that means?" she let it hang in the air.

"Correct, that makes you two Numbers four and five respectively"

"That can't be" Sophia muttered.

"Number two has just been certified" Ilena explained in her usual calm manner "She's new. Jumped ahead with only a couple of months of field experience" she knew how these two were going to react; Noel would shout and complain, probably challenge the newcomer to a duel. Sophia would take a more indirect approach, would hang back and see if this new girl was as strong as they say.

"A fucking novice" Noel almost screamed in annoyance and disbelief "How the hell does a novice make Number two. Don't make me laugh!"

"If you have a problem with it try and take the spot yourself" Ilena replied calmly "One look at her was enough to satisfy me"

Before either of them could respond there was a crash, followed by a slightly muffled feminine grunt of pain. All three warriors turned to see the crumpled form of one of their comrades, on her hands and knees, her right hand gripping the hilt of her sword as she came up to her knees with a couple of painful owes.

"Who's the kid?" Noel asked with a half snarled "What an idiot! I didn't know there were more of us"

The silvery blonde watched the woman for a few moments before speaking "It's her. She the one who was just appointed to Number two – Priscilla"

Like always they're reactions were as different as the sun and the moon. From Sophia's open disbelief to Noel's outraged outburst "What!!?" the acrobatic cried, outraged by her first impressions of her new superior, she turned back to Ilena, her eyes radiating venom "Are you kidding me? This is just a child and she's been ascended to Number two!!? Is the Organisation out of they're mind!!?"

Ilena's expression was the same neutral as ever, her tone full with that same eternal patience "Like I said before. If you have problems with it take the Number two spot yourself"

With a growl of annoyance Noel drew her Claymore from the sheath at her back, approaching the newly christened Number two of the organisation with anger clouding her vision "That's fine with me!"

"Noel, wait" Sophia cautioned, but her teammates and friends warning fell on deaf ears, the spiky haired powerhouse was being run completely on her mood at the moment, and that was one of immense annoyance. She stood before the kneeling form, her Claymore long sword held in front of her "Get up! We'll settle this right here!!!"

Priscilla looked up to Noel, then bobbed her head up and down, distressed and somehow disappointed in herself "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being late" she cried in apology "It took longer than I thought to take care of the Yoma"

Noel growled a feral growl "What the hell are you talking about. I said get up and fight" she looked down the side alley the newly crowned Number two had come from "A few Yoma shouldn't have-"

Her eyes widened at the chaos, the carnage she saw. The walls and ground were smeared with violet blood, and the bodies of Yoma covered the floor, cut into pieces. Noel tried to count them, but by they're disembroiled state it was impossible to tell, she guessed there were twenty, maybe thirty bodies in that one alley. But she hadn't sensed such a long fight happening right under her nose. An assertion Sophia spoke up upon with eyes widened by fear and disbelief, the usually calm Claymore shocked by what she saw.

"A horde of Yoma chopped to pieces" she breathed, holding a sudden respect for the new recruit "But the battle was so close, yet I didn't sense it" and Sophia prided herself on her sensing abilities as well as her brute strength.

Ilena looked down upon the panting girl. She had seen this power first hand. She hadn't even needed to lift a finger while she had slain an army of at least sixty Yoma before her eyes. The truth was it didn't matter how many she faced, she killed them all without mercy or remorse. She was just like a younger version of Teresa of the Faint Smile, and she hates Yoma more than anyone. Ilena remembered her legs shook when she saw this girl in combat.

What was more the now Number three considered her latent abilities were probably far superior to Teresa, considered the strongest in history. This gave her some courage. Usually she wouldn't fight the Faint Smile no matter how many warriors were at her disposal. It was nothing against Sophia or Noel's abilities; they were just no match for her one on one, or even two on one. But with this girl, she considered they may have a chance against her old friend.

"_I'm sorry Teresa" _she thought to herself, feeling guilt weigh upon her before she violently shoved it back, deep beneath her psyche "_But orders are orders, there is no other place for us to go besides the organisation, to die as a beggar or too live for just a while longer as a soldier, doing some good. I don't know what made you break that one rule, but there is nothing I can do"_

------

"_Is there a Yoma in every bloody town or am I just unlucky" _Naruto sighed as he weeded his way through the crowd of terrified onlookers, trying to make his way to the front.

Everything seemed to be going right for once. He had slaughtered a large force of Yoma terrorising a neighbouring village, and had managed to make it to this town. What was it called again? Ah who cares? Was planning on using his earnings to rent a nice room with a comfortable bed and catering, and just when it seemed to be going fine, just when he was looking forward to a soft bed to sleep in for once he ran across a bloody, unholy bastard of a Yoma.

"_So the sage of the six paths help me I will tear out this bastards innards and eat them myself" _he growled into his mind "_then we'll see how he likes it!!!"_

"_**Oh calm down"**_his lady guest growled, obviously cranky from being awakened by his rants _**"I was having such a nice dream! Let me fall back to sleep!!!"**_

Ignoring her he squeezed his way through the crowd of onlookers, the swarm of people parting slightly to let him pass. They were all so consumed with fear that they could barely react. They were so afraid that they did not notice him or his attire. Usually someone with such bright clothes would be the centre of attention, so to at least mute his presence he had taken to wearing the Akatsuki cloak to partially hide himself. It was the most inconspicuous item of clothing he possessed, and it seemed to work most of the time. He had hated the S-class criminals of that organisation but he had to admit, the cloaks were cool.

Finally he made it far enough to see the monster. Standing stooped over in the clearing, his right clawed hand gripping the shirt of an unconscious child, a boy, between thirteen and fifteen he surmised. Slowly he reached into his coat, hand gripping one of his weapon scrolls, waiting until he made it to the front of the mass of people before he would engage the foul beast.

He heard the fluttering of a cloak being thrown aside, then a mass of gasps from behind him as the metallic clanks of armour and booted feet could be heard. The reaction of the surrounding people, plus the sudden fear he sensed was more than enough to put his suspicions to rest. The murmurings around him helped quite a bit as well.

"Claymore"

"What's a Claymore doing here?"

The clanks of armour came closer, and a woman, about his height nudged past him. He didn't get a good look at her face, but from what he could tell she wore some kind of dark gray, body hugging suit, with silver armoured shoulder plates, skirt, gauntlets and boots. A large sword, a Claymore, was on her back, holstered within a scabbard which seemed to be built into her shoulder plates and waist length cape. Her hair was a long mane of wavy blonde hair which bounced elegantly as she walked.

He held back a whistle. This was the first time he had seen a Claymore, and although he did not see her face he surmised from her well formed figure and hair that she was beautiful. This woman was a half human, half demon warrior? She stopped a few meters before the monster, reached back for the hilt of her Claymore.

"How frustrating" she muttered, barely audible as she drew her sword and held it with one steady hand "I was hoping to relax, but you have ruined it" the Yoma bent its knees, looking at the woman hungrily, seemingly forgetting the quivering child as it released him "You're quite a nuisance"

The creature ran at her, claws outstretched and teeth bared. Naruto watched the woman with a mix of curiosity and awe as she fluently reeled her sword back and swung it, ducking the claw from the creature and cleaving straight through his waist. The creature hacked up blood before he hit the ground with two wet thumps.

He stifled a laugh when the people cheered wildly, and the woman turned, an expression of disbelief and surprise written on her face. Silver eyes wide with shock, wavy blonde hair parted at the centre of her forehead, nose small and dainty, pale yet smooth looking skin. She was as beautiful as he thought; in fact she would have given Ino and Hinata a proper run for they're money.

A man rushed up; grasping the shocked female's hands "Thank you" he cried happily "I didn't think you would have helped us. You're our saviour, how can we ever possibly repay you"

Her face the same mask of surprise she spoke, her statement sounding like she had said it thousands of times before "There's no need, a man in black will-" she suddenly shook herself.

"What?"

She shook her head dumbly, her long wavy hair swirling across her face "Forget it, never mind"

The sounds of crying got the attention of her and the man, the child she saved being comforted by his father.

"There's really no need to thank me" the woman said after a moment, getting over her surprise "What I did was out of habit and nothing more"

The man seemed a little disheartened by that "Oh, but there must be something we can do for you?"

A small figure, hidden in a drab brown cloak rushed out of the swirl of departing people "Teresa" the little form cried out in a feminine voice, she came up beside the Claymore and gripped her cape, looking down at her the Halfling smiled a motherly smile.

"Well" the warrior said, changing her stance "If it's not too much trouble can I ask for a place to stay" she patted the child on the head, her parental smile not leaving her face "We've had a long journey and could use the rest"

The blonde smiled as he turned, melting further into the throng of people. If this was the half human half monster he had heard so much about then it would be quite beneficial to stick around for a little while. Survey her and her charge to see just how powerful these warriors really were.

Although no one from his home village believed it Naruto was very perceptive, he could tell a lot about a person from they're actions. This one was able to kill a Yoma with ease. The rumours about their great strength were definitely well founded; with the ease she hefted that large blade, wielding it as if it were as light as a dagger. A skilled swordswoman too, with the fluency and ethereal grace with which she used the large sword, in fact he guessed she could outclass him in swordsmanship.

As he pondered this he didn't notice the woman turn her head in his direction, features set in a frown. Teresa of the Faint Smile, former Number one of the Organisation, now a renegade peered through the mass of people. She had felt something, a strange aura. One second there was nothing, the next she felt a slight spike of power within ten meters of her position, then it was gone again. How odd. It didn't feel like the tainted life force of a Yoma.

She would have to keep her guard up, if there was another Yoma, or even an awakened being in this town she would act with haste and destroy it. She needed to protect Clare, no matter the cost. Said girl looked up at her protector, a small hand gently tugging at the Claymore's cape.

Noticing the worried look on the girls face the _Faint smile_ kept to her namesake, looking down at her charge with a soft smile tugging on her lips. This little child was more precious to her than even her own life. The former Number one did not kid herself, the reason she resisted her execution was because of Clare. She knew that those dirty rats would take this girl, who taught Teresa how to be human again, and force her to bare the burden of being a Claymore.

She would not let that happen, she's rather die first than let them get Clare.

"Is something wrong, Clare" she asked.

"You look worried" the child said "Is something wrong"

Smiling Teresa shook her head "No, everything's fine" she looked at the inn the man had pointed too "Come on, lets go"

------

It was another hour before Naruto returned to the inn to rent out a room, he had wandered through the town to restock supplies, get a bite to eat and generally enjoy the tranquillity of a settlement which did not need saving for a change. The old innkeeper nearly had a heart attack when Naruto paid him the fee up front in gold coins.

He entered his room, a small smile on his face as he saw the well furnished room. The walls were made of premium wood, with full skirting. The room had two single beds, both of which looked extremely comfortable, an opinion which proved to be true when he dropped his bag and fell onto the mattress, his body sinking into the soft fabric.

Quickly he took off his cloak, long coat and sleeveless flak vest, folding them over a lavishly decorated armchair beside the window. He looked out, committing the nice scenery of the now peaceful town to memory. The position of the sun, partially hidden by cloud told him there were quite a few hours of daylight left, meaning he had travelled here in good time.

A voice broke through his peace _**"Are you sure this is a good idea?"**_

He frowned at his compatriots remarks "How do you mean?"

"_**Being in the same building as one of these Claymores"**_

"There was no other inn in town and I didn't fancy sleeping in a tent again" he replied "Besides, what's the danger?"

"_**Naruto"**_he could have sworn he heard a patient sigh _**"You seem to be forgetting something of fundamental importance. While you are not a demon, I am. Although I loathe to admit it these Yoma share a life force very similar, if much weaker than my own, and I think that woman you saw sensed me"**_

He frowned "Are you sure?"

"_**Only for a moment"**_Kyubi reiterated _**"When I was expanding my consciousness across the town, searching for any other lesser demons I sensed a strong presence notice me. I quickly retreated and suppressed my aura, but I fear she will be on her guard"**_

He sighed; Kyubi had done that quite a few times over the last few months. When they entered a settlement she would expand her consciousness, searching for any Yoma in the vicinity. When he asked about it she explained it was an advantage she had gained when he granted her the use of his five senses. He had gained a few advantages to this as well; all of his sensed had been greatly enhanced. Sense of smell, sight, hearing, taste and touch had improved tenfold.

"Did she get a bead on us?"

"_**No, but I will have to suppress my power until we are away from her"**_he had never heard her sound so unsure of herself before, reading his questioning thoughts she reiterated _**"She is powerful Naruto; on a completely different league from the trash we have been fighting. I was just able to get a rough estimate of her strength when our minds touched. I have not sensed a creature of this strength since the Biju"**_

That got his attention, the Biju, the Tailed Beasts each held vast reservoirs of power, it was said the weakest could demolish whole towns while the strongest could create tsunamis and summon land altering earthquakes "Are you sure?"

"_**I am. She hides it well, but the well of power she holds is vast. What is worse is that it is well controlled, almost to a knifes edge"**_

"And that little show with the Yoma?"

"_**If she cut lose that little pest wouldn't have known what hit him"**_

He nodded, more unnerved than anything else. If the Kyubi no Yoko, the most powerful creature on the planet said this girl was dangerous he had no chance but to believe her "Fine, go into hibernation for now. I'll wake you when we are a safe distance"

"_**Don't take this a wrong way"**_the Kyubi no Yoko said, completely serious with no room for debate _**"If she attacks you don't hesitate to draw upon my power, while your own may be enough to take her on I cannot be sure"**_

He smiled slightly at her concern, it was more than just the scenario that if he dies she dies. The two of them had formed a pretty close bond. She had become his companion and his teacher over the last three months.

------

Teresa smiled as she watched her charge laugh, holding her hands against her mouth in a vain attempt to halt her fit of giggles. The two had been shown to a well furnished room with two beds on the top floor of the inn. Clare was sitting on the bed nearest the window while Teresa had chosen the one nearest the door.

The former Number one had relaxed for the night, removing her claymore sword and armour in preparation for rest, leaving her garbed in nothing more than her gray closefitting shirt and pants. She sat idly at the edge of the bed, revelling in the soft mattress. Before she met Clare she would never sleep on a bed, feeling that she would not be comfortable without her sword at her back, but now was different.

Finally her curiosity got the best of her and in a soft tone asked "What are you laughing about you silly girl?"

Looking at her guardian the young girl was able to restrain her fit and respond "I can't help it. That's the first time I've seen you so surprised" she turned her head, almond eyes locking with the silver orbs of her protector "I've never seen you like that before. You thought they wouldn't welcome you"

Her surrogate mother grunted. Eyes closed as if trying to forget a bed memory. This left her charge a little intrigued. Teresa didn't talk much about her life as a Claymore, all she knew was that this woman hated it, she did not trust the Organisation she once served, she was cold to most of her fellow warriors and when she rarely spoke of her time the words were laced with regret and agitation. She opened her eyes, the silver orbs sombre.

"Well that was the first time anyone's been so grateful" she explained, watching as the one she cared for most in the world paid her undivided attention "Before I took fees that the towns and villages couldn't really afford. That seemed only natural" she looked out the window, a small spark lighting her unnatural eyes "But it felt good…to save people from Yoma without the reward"

Clare looked at the woman, her attentive look replaced by a soft smile, she shuffled across her bed to Teresa's on all fours, looking up to her protector "Teresa, can I sleep with you? Can I?"

"But there are two perfectly good beds here" she pointed out, allowing the child to settle her head on the former Number ones knee, she waited for a moment, sighing as her charge didn't respond "Hey"

Then she noticed to her chagrin that the young woman was already sound asleep, small breaths leaving her partially parted lips, with a smile the claymore softly placed her hand over the girls head "Heh, she said she didn't need a bed, but she fell asleep the moment she lay down on one. Must have been rough, sleeping on the ground"

Her smile didn't leave her face as she looked down upon her sleeping charge "Rest well, Clare"

Her moment of peace was interrupted when she felt an intense spiritual pressure fall upon her shoulders like a blanket. Slowly so as not to disturb Clare she tentatively reached out with her considerable sensing abilities. She felt them at the edge of town, three presences, three strong, slightly demonic presences which could only be Claymore, and single digit warriors at that. Gently placing Clare in her bed she moved with the grace of a feline beside the window, pressing her body against the wall and glimpsing to the street below. The town was quite small, it was a solid guess they would find the inn in three minutes, maybe four.

_"Probably my comrades, and strong ones at that; _she thought; _so they're the slayers who've been sent to punish me" _she took a deep breath, concentrating on her aura in an attempt to suppress it. If she hid it well enough they may never find her. She felt them approach, getting closer and closer to her position.

_"Can't let them find me" _she thought "_Just walk on by, come on come on!" _She released a breath she didn't know she was holding when the three warriors stopped before the inn, her eyes opened, the eyes of a warrior preparing for battle "_But you're not the kind to just miss an aura like mine, are you?"_

Outside three of the most powerful warriors in the Organisation gathered, eyeing the three storey tall structure with a calculating gaze, ignoring the glances of fear and irritation they got from passing by townspeople.

"This is it?" Sophia asked.

"Yes" Ilena replied.

Noel looked at the building of gray stone with a smirk "Pretty fancy place she's holed up in"

Ilena looked at her two compatriots for a moment before setting her calm gaze back at the inn "Let's go"

* * *

_**Sorry for the lateness folks, New Years was pretty hectic. From here on I'm trying to lengthen my chapters, at the moment I'm on sixteen pages and hoping to keep it that way, give or take a page from chapter to chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Marked for Death

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Marked for Death**_

Oceanic orbs snapped open.

His gaze darted back and forth, scanning the dim confines of his room. A frown playing across his face as a feeling of intense foreboding descended upon him. Something was going to happen, and he had a feeling he was going to be right in the middle of it.

"_Kyubi" _he thought into his mind, forcefully opening the doorway between himself and his cursed comrade, a moment passed before he felt her stir, a soft sleepy purr resonating through his mind _"Come on, I need your help"_

"_**What" **_she asked sleepily, the tone of her voice giving him a mental picture of her wiping the gum from her eyes.

"_I have a bad feeling, I need you to expand your presence, see if there is anything I should be worried about" _he explained, before bracing himself _"But be subtle, we're still in the inn"_

He mentally envisioned her fix him with a glare before begrudgingly nodding her consent. For but a second he felt a surge of euphoria, his senses going into overload as they increased tenfold. Then just as it came it was gone and Naruto sat up in bed, his head spinning from the mass of information he took in, it was all a little overwhelming.

Then Kyubi spoke, her usually sensual voice urgent _**"Three new presences, same basic blueprint as that warrior from earlier this morning!"**_

The blonde cursed audibly, throwing aside his bedspread and jumping to his feet, dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxers he sure as hell was not ready to fight anything like the woman he saw earlier. Quickly he rushed to the nearby armchair, grabbing his dark pants and undershirt.

"_What are they doing?" _he asked as he hurriedly put on his shirt.

"_**Walking straight towards this inn"**_

"Shit"he growled as he put on his pants and then sat down to quickly put on his sandals "What do you think? Are they after me?"

"_**I don't know" **_was her honest reply _**"But my worse case scenario; that the earlier one was a scout and the others are the heavy artillery"**_

He frowned as he put on his Jonin vest, slipping shuriken, kunai, steel wire and scrolls into the empty satchels and pockets. During his travels he had tried to gain as much information on this organisation as he possibly could. The problem was he had found surprisingly little about such a powerful entity. Nobody knew the location of their central base of operations, how they operated, heck most of the people didn't even know how these Claymore warriors were created. All they knew was when there was a Yoma infestation they would contact them, the organisation would send a warrior to eliminate the threat, and after a man in black would appear to take the fee, which was usually insanely expensive.

The ignorance of these people surprised Naruto. They just seemed to be grateful that it existed to hunt down these monsters, but even so the way they treated the women who saved them just rubbed the blonde the wrong way. They came, they hunted the demons down, and then they left. There were no thanks, no nothing. The people put up with them because they hunted the Yoma. Heck he had a felling they would tie the poor things to stakes and burn them if the threat vanished.

"Any ideas"

"_**The armour might help"**_

He sighed, rummaging through his backpack, finding the simple blue rimmed scroll in the far left satchel, the kanji for _Inheritance _written on the outer paper. He opened the paper, spread it out on the ground and biting his finger spread his blood into the seal. A poof of smoke followed and the armour came forth.

They didn't look like anything special, dull gray forearm protectors with seals written on them and upper body armour consisting of a light chest and shoulder plates. The seals etched onto the surface had several purposes, the ones on the forearm protectors were storing seals holding several throwing weapons, while the seals on the upper armour lightened the weight to that of a feather, allowing him to be faster and more agile on the field of battle.

It was a gift. One of several gifts left for him by his sensei, Jiraiya had left most of what he owned to Naruto. His funds, his property, his weapons, sealing books and Jutsu scrolls were all left to him. Quickly he tied the protectors to his forearms, and clasped the upper armour, which snugly fit over his Jonin vest, before putting on his dark amber longcoat.

"Where are they now?"

"_**About to enter the inn" **_she replied _**"But something's strange"**_

"How so"

"_**I was able to brush their minds, and we are not their target"**_

------

The innkeeper's ears perked up upon hearing the ringing of the door bell and with a smile he looked up at his supposed customers. Upon seeing them the smile left his face. Two Claymores entered, letting the door close behind them as they strolled into the reception.

Without a word the first walked past his desk to the stairs, long silvery hair swaying as she went. The other came up to him and dropped a small bag of coins onto his desk, which hit with a metallic thud. With raised brows he looked at the bag, guessing there must be easily a hundred gold pieces in it.

"Excuse me miss" he said respectfully "But this is too much"

He watched the first one disappear up the steps, then back at the other one as she turned and walked to the centre of the reception, hand grasping the hilt of her sword "Not really" she replied dismissively, looking up at the ceiling "That should just about be enough to cover the repairs"

His eyes widened slightly "Repairs?"

Ilena stepped through the corridor of the top floor, feeling the yoki aura of her target with ease. At first Teresa had tried to dampen her spiritual pressure, but as they got closer she seemed to give up. Now her aura was its usual suffocating blanket throughout the inn. Humans couldn't sense it, but those with Yoma blood running through their veins sensed it and she suppressed a shiver as the temperature dropped a couple of degrees.

Finally she came to the door and, reaching out with her hand opened it. Within the room, sitting on a chair, arms folded and legs crossed was Teresa of the Faint Smile, looking at her with a patient mirth. She had known they were coming, and was almost fully dressed in her battle attire, minus the plated skirt.

"Well" the Faint smile said with her usual aloofness "It's been a long time, Ilena"

There was so much she wanted to ask. So much she wanted to know. Why did she kill humans? Why did she betray the organisation? Instead she crushed those thoughts and locked them into a corner of her mind, and spoke "I've come to take your head, Teresa"

She reached up and gripped the hilt of her claymore, initiating her infamous Quick-Sword. Slash marks appeared along the walls and floor of the doorway, seemingly appearing out of thin air. The speed of the technique kicked up a gust of wind, which caused the former Number Ones mane of wavy locks to sway.

With a sigh Teresa rose to her feet, her own hand gripping the handle of her weapon, eyes closed she spoke "I don't mind you using your Quick-Sword, but keep the girl out of this"

Ilena's eyes moved to that of a girl, maybe ten or twelve, sleeping on a bed "Don't worry" she stated "This will all be over by the time she wakes up"

Without another word Ilena moved in a blur of motion, barely audible to the human sight, sword aiming to slice Teresa in half. Blade struck and grinded against blade with a clank as her opponent easily intercepted. For a moment the newly demoted Number Three stood there, awestruck as their two swords locked together.

"What's wrong" Teresa asked, tone soft and slightly amused "Your sword seems stuck"

With a growl Ilena activated her Quick-Sword technique again, blade blurring from sight as it attacked Teresa's defences without mercy or hesitation. Teresa did what most thought was impossible. She copied Ilena's movements perfectly, her claymore blocking and parrying hers. To anyone who looked it seemed like the former Number One was using the Quick-Sword. Ilena's face was a mask of concentration as she parried and stabbed, trying desperately to break the Faint Smiles defences with little success.

For her part Teresa didn't even look like she was trying, her arm and sword a blur as they stabbed, swiped, parried and blocked. The former Number One spoke chidingly "You've gotten better, but you're still not good enough"

Clare chose that moment to awake, the clangs rousing her from her sleep. Propping herself on her elbows she wiped the gum from her eyes and looked at the scene "Teresa"

A floor below Sophia stepped backwards and forwards, her ears perked as she listened to the sounds of combat taking place above her. In a swift motion she drew her claymore, her features thoughtful as she took a step forward "Let's see. Sounds like they're right about – here"

She plunged her sword up through the ceiling, the wooden boards easily giving way to the metal. Teresa had only a moments warning, a brief spike of yoki coming from directly below her, but it was enough. She jumped back, disengaging her duel with Ilena just as the huge blade of a sword pierced the wooden floor, fully capable of cutting through her pelvis and abdomen if she stayed in place.

"Teresa" Clare cried out in shock and worry, she looked like she was about to bolt out of her bed and jump between them.

"Stay there" her protector shouted "Don't move"

Her eyes widened, once again a small spike of yoki assaulted her senses, coming from beyond the window behind her. Ilena surged forward as well, sword prepped to pierce her. Acting on instinct Teresa moved. She picked up Clare with one hand, stepped to the side and smashed through the window, breaking through the wooden frame and glass with reckless abandon. A claymore sliced through the other window, easily cutting through the wood and glass.

She landed in a crouch, skidding to a halt, a snarl on her lips. That attack would have seriously hurt or even killed Clare if she hadn't reacted like she did "Damn you" she whispered vehemently "You vermin!"

A shadow fell over her, startling Teresa. Looking up she couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her. Another warrior stood a few meters away, her sword drawn and held ready in her hands. Teresa was baffled. She didn't feel her approach. Even now she couldn't feel any yoki coming from her. It was almost like she didn't exist.

"We meet at last, Teresa" the woman said with a respectful nod of her head "It is an honour to finally meet you in person. My name is Priscilla and I just got certified" her silver eyes didn't leave Teresa's as she spoke, posture showing confidence "Forgive my rudeness, but I've come to take your head"

------

Naruto pressed himself against the wall of his room, cautiously looking out the window at the exchange taking place below. These warriors had definitely come for the first one, and from the clangs and slashing sounds coming from the room next door he guessed they were an assassination squad.

"_**This is excellent" **_Kyubi said from within his mind _**"With this battle going on we can slip away unnoticed"**_

The Ninja didn't respond, his oceanic orbs scanning both warriors within view. Both were exceptionally strong, he could tell even without Kyubi's considerable sensory abilities. They both radiated confidence, strength and control. But something was bugging him. Why would they send an assassination team against one of their own? What had happened to warrant such a response?

"_**No"**_

He was startled by the sharpness from his symbiotic. The word was final and adamant "No what?"

"_**You are not jumping into this fight"**_

"What makes you think I will?"

Silence followed, and for some strange reason an image of Kyubi appeared in his mind, arms folded and crimson eyebrows raised as if she thought he was an idiot _**"Um, because you are you"**_

He thought about it, and then shrugged "You're right about that"

Naruto stepped forward, opening the window and hopping onto the sill in a crouch _**"Naruto, wait. Stop. Think about this for a moment!"**_

For a second the blonde did think about it, at least for a second before spinning on his heel and walking to his door, opening the door and entering the corridor. He walked casually, passing by the half demolished doorframe of the room next door.

Looking in he saw the destruction firsthand, slash marks covered the walls and floor, furniture was partially destroyed, windows were smashed. Standing at one of the broken windows were two warriors. Both well built and well formed, their auras radiating power which demanded respect.

One stirred, and he knew she sensed him. Ilena turned with a start, expecting to see someone starring back at them from the doorway. But there was no one there. Frowning she began walking towards the corridor, ignoring the questioning glance from Noel.

------

"Why didn't you surrender yourself to the Organisation when you broke the rules?" Pricilla asked, her hands gripping the hilt of her sword so hard that it began to creek "Our job is to kill Yoma, to protect human life. We risk our lives fighting for humans. For us to kill one of them would be to destroy the very trust that we've tried so hard to create!"

Teresa didn't look impressed. Neither and after a moment of silence the former Number One spoke "You've certainly done a fine job of justifying their logic. It may make sense, but if you don't mind me saying" she looked her fellow warrior in the eyes, unflinching before her questioning gaze "The real world usually isn't so black and white, little girl"

Pricilla growled in annoyance before coming at her, form a blur of motion, surprising Teresa. The former top warrior was just able to bring her sword over herself to block, eyes wide in surprise as the blades scrapped against each other in a hail of sparks.

The surprise didn't last and with a low, throaty growl the Faint Smile parried the blade, driving it to the ground before spinning, putting momentum into her counter swing. Only for her blade to met air as the younger warrior jumped, form a blur of colour as she somersaulted overhead, coming down behind Teresa and spinning, putting momentum into her own swing.

Teresa spun, bringing up her claymore to block and parry, teeth grounding together as she stabbed out, watching as Pricilla moved her body back with blurring speed, dodging the attack. The new Number Two attacked with almost artistic strokes and slashes, forcing her opponent on the defensive as she struck again and again.

Teresa abandoned her attempts to parry and block, instead opting for using her considerable speed to evade the professionally made swings. Her form darting back and forth, moving so quickly that she was making afterimages of herself. Priscilla blade blurred liquid silver as her claymore slashed through afterimage after afterimage.

So the young Claymore upped her power by a few percent, and Teresa could no longer rely on her impressive speed and stamina. She was forced to block with her sword, forced onto the defensive, forced back by the powerful and precise swings of this talented novice.

Once again the young one vanished in a blur, a subtle spark of yoki above the only warning. Teresa looked up, only to stare straight into the eyes of Pricilla. In a blur the former Number One sidestepped, watching with muted fascination as the cobblestone where she once stood broke apart into a long crevice. Elegantly Teresa spun, swinging her sword in a counterstroke which was promptly blocked.

In a blur Teresa moved, and Priscilla quickly followed on her heels, striking and slashing with her claymore battle sword, watching with rising frustration as the Feint Smile parried and blocked every strike. But the well known smile wasn't on her face anymore. In fact her expression was completely blank. Only her eyes showed any sign of life, a fierce determination born from more than simple survival.

Then it happened, and it was so subtly done. Teresa feint a strike, changing her swords trajectory by a few inches. Seeing the impending blade Priscilla ducked and watched with some relief as the blade passed just an inch over her shoulder. But it was a split second too late. The very edge of the sword nicked her cheek, a single tiny drop of blood tarnishing the otherwise shining surface of the weapon.

Thoughts of disbelief and self doubt began to fill the newly promoted Claymores head as her opponent seemed to slowly get stronger. With every minute Teresa of the Faint Smile seemed to be getting just that little bit stronger, that little bit faster, that little bit better.

_This isn't right. _She thought frantically as she moved, trying to outflank Teresa. _She's the villain here. I'm the one in the right. So why can't I beat her!?_

Watching the battle from high above Ilena saw the girl's frustration, and she saw that with each passing moment Teresa was slowly gaining the upper hand. With a sigh she reached for her claymore, speaking to Noel without taking her eyes off the battle. This only meant one thing. Teresa wasn't playing around anymore. She had abandoned her ability at sensing the yoki of her opponent, and was now falling upon her own fighting skills.

If that happened, and they didn't intervene…

"Get ready" she spoke calmly, quickly redrawing her claymore from the sheath on her back "I think it's about time we helped Priscilla, or her head will be the one to roll"

------

Sophia watched the battle, more than impressed with the way this novice was not just holding her own against arguably the most powerful warrior in generations, but also forcing the Faint Smile on the back foot. Those sword swipes which missed their targets created large fissures and cracks on the ground and surrounding structures, window panes gained spider web chinks. The residual Yoki both were releasing was immense.

She heard a whistle of appreciation, and turned her head slightly, surprised to see a human standing beside her, watching the battle with appreciative yet calculating eyes. Eyes wide she studied him. He looked barely out of his teens, spiky dark blonde hair, piercing oceanic blue orbs, tanned skin, whisker like markings along his cheeks. Frowning she looked at the boys attire, how the hell could someone like him sneak up on her with such bright clothes?

"What are you doing" the warrior asked "You should be taking cover inside human"

His brilliant eyes turned to her, and she nearly gasped, feeling like they were looking straight through her, into her soul "Nah" he said with a shrug and a bemused smile "If I did that then I'd miss the fight"

Sophia blinked, and then frowned at this strange human. Both intrigued and annoyed at his lack of fear in Sophia and her compatriots. There were few humans in the world that didn't quack in their boots when seeing a warrior, and those who didn't were ignorant, cocky or stupid. Which did this boy qualify for?

"Shouldn't someone get that girl out of the street?"

The young man's words cut her off from her line of thought and she followed his gaze to see the child in question. It was the girl who was with Teresa when she jumped out of the window. The child was dressed in a sleeveless burgundy dress which stopped at the midpoint of her upper legs with knee high dark brown boots, a belt around her waist with a satchel located at the small of her back. Her hair was a long dirty blonde with slightly tanned skin and almond eyes.

Luckily for her it seemed Teresa was drawing Priscilla away, which started to make Sophia wonder if the former Number One was really losing the fight or was she just drawing the newly certified Number Two away.

Sophia shrugged "The fighting is moving away from her, so there's no need"

He was silent for a moment "So why are you guys trying to kill one of your own?"

Sophia openly scowled at him "You don't need to know that human"

The young man shrugged "Maybe not, but why would you start a fight in the middle of a town when you could have waited until she left" he looked to her with a smirk "Impatient aren't we?"

She scowled, before feeling a tingle of amusement. This kid reminded her so much of Noel that if she didn't know any better she would have thought she was looking at a male version of her best friend.

She didn't know it, but when she replied a small, sad smile spread across her face "I suppose we are impatient" at his questioning look, which she thought was kind of adorable, she continued "We're impatient to get this over with, because we respect Teresa of the Faint Smile. She is the strongest of us all. The very model of what creatures like us are capable of"

"Creatures?" he asked in a deadpan tone "What do you mean creatures. You guys look human to me"

She looked at him condescendingly "Obviously you're not from around here"

"You got me there" he replied sheepishly, a grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head "Actually I am pretty new around here. But I have learned plenty of things during my travels, including quite a bit about you guys, and have made up my own opinions"

"Such as" Sophia asked, almost forgetting about the battle, her attention focused solely on the blonde human.

"I have heard how you guys become what you are" he said "And I am sickened by it"

_So he is no different than the others. _She was about to right him off as such, but what he said next blew her world away.

"Taking young girls away from their families and homes, putting them through that sort of training and torture, forcing something rotten and foreign into their bodies so that they could fight monsters" he looked her in the eyes, so fierce and passionate that she was at a loss "Its not right. You guys aren't the monsters here – you're the victims"

_Just like me. _Naruto thought unconsciously. _Except with me there was no choice._

Sophia was at a complete loss. So much so that she almost didn't hear Ilena's call to arms. Shaking herself from her reverie she drew her claymore and vanished from sight, leaving the blonde human in her wake.

His long coat swirling in the sudden breeze of her takeoff Naruto watched her glide towards the battle, followed by two blurring silhouettes as they too entered the fray. With a sigh he began to slowly walk to the street, reaching into his kunai pouch to retrieve a handful of shuriken.

It was time to intervene.

------

"Sorry" Teresa whispered as the two leaned in close to each other, both blades connecting and screeching "But I'm not ready to die just yet!"

She suddenly jumped back, taking her weight off her blade. The inexperienced warrior was not able to make up for the weight, and stumbled forward past Teresa. Priscilla heard a swish, eyes widening in horror when she realised that she had bared her neck for a decapitating downward stroke.

There was a clash of metal against metal, another shadow appearing above her. Ilena had made it in the nick of time, bringing her sword up to block the killing strike and force her away. Teresa jumped back, skidding to a halt down the street.

The tiniest spike of yoki, followed by Clare screaming her name gave her just enough warning to come down to a knee and bring up her claymore to block. Noel had jumped from the upper floor of the inn, using her high ground to come down with a deadly strike. Teresa did not hesitate, she lashed out with her right leg, catching Noel in the stomach and throwing her against the unforgiving stone wall of her inn, leaving a crater in her wake as she fell to the ground.

It was then that Sophia entered the fray. She stabbed out with her own claymore, aiming to gut Teresa, but the former Number One jumped over the blade and placed an armoured foot on the tip of the sword. Sophia acted as predicted, involuntarily twisted the blade upwards. Teresa used it to her advantage, curling into a tight ball, claymore held steadfast to her chest she used the momentum to perform a flawless somersault, lashing out with her heavy sword, and was rewarded with a shallow gash from the top of Sophia's left shoulder to the top of her breast, followed by another swift kick that sent the warrior skidding across the cobblestone path.

Teresa, sensing her closeness to Clare and the other shocked villagers took off at a run, making it to the bridge hanging over the river that separated the town. She skidded to a halt, and barely had to wait a couple of seconds before she was surrounded by the others, Ilena and Priscilla in front, Sophia and Noel from behind. On either side was a stone railing to the calm water below.

Noel was the first to speak to Sophia "Wow, she got you good"

Sophia looked down at the blood which flowed from her wound, staining her light gray upper body suit crimson, and smiled slightly "It's better than being kicked through a wall"

"Please stop this" Priscilla pleaded "I don't care what law she's broken it isn't right. We don't even hunt Yoma like this!"

"Don't be so naïve" Ilena replied harshly, her eyes not leaving Teresa "If we didn't interfere then you would be dead!" Priscilla looked down at the ground, gritting her teeth at the statement "We didn't come here to test our abilities. We came here to punish a traitor, and to do that we have to choose the most efficient way!" her eyes suddenly turned a predatory gold, pupils changing form to feral slits as she spoke "We'll back you up. So think only of the best way to defeat Teresa!"

The air suddenly became heavy, almost palpable. The temperature for nearly a mile in every direction seemed to fall by several degrees. Veins became visible on the warriors, around the eyes, the arms and the legs. Their eyes changing colour from silver to a brilliant gold, round pupils turning slitted and predatory. Small gusts of air swished through the area, like a miniature tornado had set down in the middle of the town.

"I'm sorry Teresa" Priscilla said, meaning every word "I wanted to face you myself one-on-one. But remember this. You brought this on" she unleashed her yoki, eyes turning gold, veins bulging across her face, she screamed the last words, voice distorted "_YOUR__**SELF!!!"**_

The four warriors prepared to attack, but just as they were about to move they felt something else, something below them. From the left hand side of the bridge a small handful of knives flew, reaching high into the air before gravity forced them down again. The five Claymores watched in interest until they heard a shout in a language they didn't know.

"_Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Kunai Shadow Clone Technique)!"_

They all watched in muted horror as five kunai multiplied into many, many more. When they finally began to pepper the ground it looked like a black cloud had descended upon them from the sky, blocking out the sun. Instinctively all five of them moved, jumping and blurring away as the blades struck the cobblestone in a mass of metallic thuds, the kunai digging into the concrete.

The last blade fell and they all watched to see a man standing on the railing of the bridge, form darkened by the sunlight, long coat fluttering in the breeze. The figure smiled, though how they knew this they didn't know, and spoke. Sophia knew the voice immediately.

"That's it" he said in a growl "I think this town has suffered enough from your little fight!!!"

* * *

_**Sorry about the delay in posting this chapter everybody. I've come across a little dilemma in that I have posted too many stories in the same timeframe. I don't know about you but I am a guy who likes going one story at a time, and four at once is a little much.**_

_**That being said I am going to concentrate on two of the four and leave the others for later, besides the odd chapter update every now and then when I get a whiff of inspiration. I am planning on continuing this one and my Naruto fic; **__**Azure Cat, Crimson Fox**__**. Put **__**In the End**__** on hold (Besides the odd monthly chapter/ just finished the first story arc anyway) and temporarily stop work on my Stargate/Battlestar crossover **__**The Thirteenth**__** (Odd chapter every now and then).**_

**_Also if you guys are wondering about the title of this chapter then I will tell you. I choose the chapter name because it is the name of the chapters used in the original Claymore manga. Marked For Death was the beginning of Teresa of the Faint Smiles final battle against the squad sent to kill her_****_, and was the beginning of Clares path to becoming a Claymore and seeking vergeance for Teresa's murder (I say muder because I liked Teresa. She killed a bunch of murderous scumbag bandits who massacred an entire village to protect the life of a young girl, and is sentenced to death because of it. How f**ked up is that!?)_**

_**Once again I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting, so here you are. My gift to you!!! Peace out.**_


	7. Chapter 6: The Converging Paths

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Converging Paths**_

The man stood on the railing of the bridge foe several long heartbeats, before casually stepping off the cold metal, landing lightly on the concrete floor. He stood on the precipice, a barrier between the four woman team and their target, looking at each in turn with calculating blue eyes.

Ilena watched the individual with a stoic gaze, not averting her eyes even when all but five of the knives riddling the ground vanished in tiny puffs of white smoke. Azure eyes, dirty blonde hair, headband tied onto his forehead, whisker markings on his cheeks, tanned skin, it could only be him, the one who she had been contracted to hunt down, the one who was said to be able to find and kill Yoma with speed and precision to match any Claymore.

The 'Yoma Slayer'

Carefully the Number Three averted her gaze to check on the condition of her fellow squad members. Sophia looked as calm as ever, albeit watching this young man with a raised brow. Priscilla's face registered several emotions, confusion, caution and annoyance the chief among them.

As for Noel

"Who the hell are you!?"

She was being Noel.

Carefully Ilena brought her eyes to Teresa, in a crouch at the other side of the bridge, using the distraction to place herself between the villages, them and this new stranger. The Number Three saw the girl warily approach her protector, as equally confused by this sudden intrusion as all others in attendance.

"Don't move" she heard Teresa say sharply, causing the girl to stop in her tracks "This is not over yet. Find some cover, get yourself out of sight" she turned for a moment to regard the child, a small smile gracing her lips "I'll find you, that's a promise, okay?"

The girl seemed unsure of whether to obey her protector or not, then with a nod turned and ran, taking cover with some villagers within the same inn where the fighting had began. The stranger looked at the child for a moment, then Teresa, then back at them. His eyes were cold pieces of sapphire, daring them to make a move. It was Priscilla who broke the silence.

"Who are you" she called, gripping her sword with both hands "Why do you interfere!?"

The stranger was silent, unmoving. Then he moved his hand, pointing to the street behind Teresa. They looked, seeing the broken windows, the half demolished inn, the cracks and crevices gauged into the concrete street, the frightened people hiding in every corner and shelter they could "What the hell has this woman done for you to hunt her with such wreckless abandon, to warrant such destruction?"

"She killed humans" Sophia spoke with her usual calm and in control demeanour "She has broken one of our most sacred laws. If a warrior is to kill a human then that warrior is to be put to death!"

"Our job is to kill Yoma. We risk our lives fighting for humans. Then she killed a group of them, the trust we have tried so hard to create has been shattered!" Priscilla spoke next with true passion in her words, yet the stranger did not look impressed.

Naruto listened carefully, measuring their words, before turning his head slightly to scan the other warrior. He quickly recognised her as the one who had slain the Yoma earlier that morning. The woman, to her credit, met his azure gaze with unflinching silver eyes "Is that true?"

She hesitated for a moment, before nodding her head "It is"

"Wait!" contrary to her guardians warning Clare had left cover and was standing a few meters behind her, panting heavily, like the heaviness in the air itself was slowly forcing her down "It's my fault, Teresa killed those bandits protecting me!"

"Clare" Teresa whispered worriedly.

"It's my fault" the girl cried, shaking her head violently "She protected me. The town I was in was attacked by bandits after she left. They burned it to the ground, murdered everyone and were about to do the same to me. She killed them to protect me! So leave her alone, punish me instead!!!"

Teresa was by her side in an instant, a hand on her shoulder, forcing her hazel eyes to meet silver "Don't you dare even think that that massacre was your fault, do you understand!?"

"I'm sorry child" a voice said from behind them both "But it's too late for that"

Teresa felt the shadow fall upon her too late, for Priscilla already had her claymore a few mere inches from her neck. Suddenly another shadow fell upon them both, and both women gave a startled jump as a solid body came between them and their attacker. Steel clanged against steel as Naruto was just able to get between them, blocking the huge longsword with the closest thing he could get a hand on, two kunai, crossed to block.

_He blocked me? A human blocked me, with those tiny little knives? _Quickly the newly certified Number Two disengaged and jumped back, somersaulting in midair. The human threw the knives in response, which Priscilla was just able to bring her claymore around in time to block. Quickly she retreated back across the bridge to the relative safety of her comrades, all of whom were ready to continue.

"Phew" the blonde exclaimed, shaking his hands "Thanks, that just made my decision a whole of a lot easier" he then turned and came down to a knee, his hand gently gripping the shoulder of the young girl, Clare, forcing her to look up into his smiling face "Teresa's right, it wasn't your fault. So go back and find cover while we deal with these four, nee?"

The girl looked uncertain, but then Naruto leaned in closer, his mouth just an inch from the shell of her ear "I'll keep her safe and bring her back to you. That's a promise of a lifetime and I never break my promises"

Something in his voice, the way he said those words seemed to ease her worries, and with a nod she turned and rushed back to the cover of the houses. The innocent gone the young man came up from his kneeling position, and turned to stand shoulder to shoulder with the former Number One. For a moment they were silent, both silver and azure starring at their opponents across the river.

"So you're Teresa of the Faint Smile, huh?"

"Yea"

"Thought you'd be taller"

The woman frowned, her eyes darting to watch this strange young man "Blonde hair, oceanic eyes, whisker markings on the face, tanned skin…tell me are you this 'Great Yoma Slayer' I keep hearing about"

"Word seems to spread fast" the man replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head "But my name isn't 'Great Yoma Slayer'. My name is Naruto"

Teresa brought her eyes back to her opponents, and reached up for her claymore "Well Naruto, if you want to be useful then stay out of this. I'll deal with them on my own"

Naruto shook his head in bemusement, before taking two steps forward, a kunai flying into each hand "As if. I went to all the trouble to make my presence known, so I get into the fight"

"These are warriors, and represent the strongest in the Organisation. How can a human be able to fight against them?"

The Kyubi Jinchuriki grinned wickedly "Let's just say I'm full of surprises. I'm guessing you want the two strongest ones, I'll take care of the other two"

His eyes shone with confidence, and with a sigh she took a few steps forward, fully drawing her claymore from its sheath "Do what you want, but I won't be coming in to baby you"

"What makes you think I want to be babied" Naruto asked, coming up beside her, removing a small sealing scroll from the interior of his long coat. Teresa eyed the small wrapping of paper, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He planned to fight the enemy with scrolls?

There was a blur of motion and the two found themselves once again surrounded by the four warriors. Priscilla and Ilena on one end, facing Teresa, while Noel and Sophia faced Naruto on the other. They had all fully called upon their yoki, their eyes gleaming gold with slitted pupils, veins cropping up around their eyes and malicious grins of dagger teeth on their faces.

It was obvious the time for talk was over.

Ilena and Priscilla came at Teresa together, their movements barely visible to the naked eye, blades of liquid silver blurring as they attacked. The former Number One was forced to jump back and high into the air, somersaulting over Naruto's head and landing on the rooftop of a nearby house. The blonde looked on for a second, and was surprised as two blurs shot past him, the two warriors he was supposed to fight ignoring him and moving to intercept their target.

Naruto frowned, before ripping open the seal of his scroll "I hate being ignored"

"Stay out of this" Teresa's word caused him to pause "This is my fight!"

The blonde frowned, but with a nod he placed his scroll back within his coat. He would stay out of it for now.

------

Teresa landed on the rooftop, slipping a few inches down the smooth slate tiles before coming to a halt. A blur of motion and Noel appeared behind her, in the middle of a somersault, the only clear feature of her appearance was her feral golden eyes. With a shrill war cry the spiky haired warrior swung her sword.

But the Faint Smile wasn't there anymore. As Noel hit the ground she turned to see Teresa landing elegantly on the opposite rooftop, only to be met by Sophia. The powerhouse brought her blade down in a downward arc, but her target took a step back. The blade struck and shattered the slate tiles. Noel blurred in behind her, face contorted in an almost bestial smile of bloodthirsty glee.

Teresa ducked Noels strike and dived to the right as Sophia brought her sword down, smashing through tiles, and wooden frame, partially collapsing the roof structure. Both warriors were forced to jump away from the suddenly unstable superstructure while Teresa performed a perfect backward somersault, landing smoothly on the cobblestone road.

It was then that Ilena attacked, her sword blurring in a mass of steel. Teresa was forced to backpedal, her own blade blurring as it intercepted and parried Ilena's quicksword with practised ease. Her face was a stoic mask, completely devoid of the usual faint smile that was her namesake. Suddenly Teresa stopped backing away, and brought her sword around in the perfect angle, blocking her opponent's blade and cancelling out her quicksword.

She felt a shadow descend upon her and spun around just in time to block, it was Priscilla. Ilena had forced her back to the bridge. The Number Three took her chance and lashed out with her claymore, only to hit air. Teresa had somehow managed to dodge the deadly strokes from the Numbers Two and Three, somersaulted in midair and landing on the other side of the bridge with a light tap as her metal boots hit the cobblestone. A slight gust picked up her cape and hair, partially hiding her face, yet her right eye was just visible, eerily calm and in control, sword held horizontally in front of her.

There was blood on her blade.

"Damn it" Priscilla muttered, already moving past Ilena. The Number Three said nothing, one moment she seemed perfectly fine, then the rookie blinked and blood spurted from her comrade's shoulders, long gashes cut into her guards, through her flesh and bone. Ilena collapsed to the ground, her life fluid spattering on the cobblestone. Sophia and Noel blurred into existence on either side of the Faint Smile, striking her with quick strikes and powerful blows to keep her away from their seriously injured teammate.

"Ilena" Priscilla cried, kneeling by the elder warrior's side, afraid to touch her for fear of worsening her wounds "Say something"

The elder warrior gritted her teeth in pain, but just managed to utter a response "Don't worry…about me…go!"

The youngest warrior looked apprehensive "But-"

"I told you" she whispered "Think only about the best way…to defeat Teresa. Forget about me…just think about the best way…to take her head"

Priscilla stood up, giving the elder one last glance, before nodding her head "I will" she said, before once again drawing upon her yoki, silver eyes returning to feral gold as she took off in a blurring run, aiming to backup Noel and Sophia.

"D-damn it" Ilena cursed through gritted teeth, forcing with great effort to look up at the ongoing battle "Who would've thought…I was so sure that together the four of us could take her. I misjudged her again"

Finally she was able to will her head up to look upon the battle, only to see that it was already over. Teresa stood, unharmed as her three attackers surrounded her, on their knees, blood flowing from several serious, but not deadly wounds. Her hair and cape flowing with another gust of wind, through the fringe the Number Three saw eyes as calm as ever, she was completely unfazed by the battle.

"She defeated four of the best without even releasing an ounce of her yoki" Ilena whispered in awe.

------

"Amazing" Naruto whispered, starring upon the scene in awe "Those four were freaky strong, and she beat them without batting an eye"

"_**She is definitely one we should watch out for" **_Kyubi replied, watching the whole exchange through Naruto's eyes.

The blonde Shinobi nodded his head absently, then began walking towards the scene, watching the movements of all participants with a calculated gaze. They all stood, or knelt in the same place, unmoving, like time had stopped to immortalise the sight. While he walked forward he saw that a crowd had begun to gather, whispering and murmuring to each other.

"Superb"

"Amazing"

"That one defeated those four without even trying"

"Clare" the little girl was among the crowd, and looked up at her protector as she spoke "Go to the inn and collect our things. We mustn't trouble this town any further"

The girl nodded, turned and took off through the crowd towards the inn. The Faint Smile watched until she vanished from sight. Then with a deep breath turned towards the fallen form of Priscilla, lying on her stomach, immobile and defenceless "Now then"

Priscilla's struggles to stand were interrupted by a sudden shadow falling upon her, looking up she saw that it was Teresa, claymore still drawn, towering over her like an executioner, deadened silver eyes boring into the younger's skull. The other three looked on in fear, desperately trying to call upon some strength to move, but they could do nothing.

Ilena looked at the scene with wide eyes, realisation hitting her like a bucket of ice water. _Damn, she knows. She knows that although Priscilla lost this fight she still has the capability to one day surpass her, so she's going to end it right now. _She tried to move, but her arms gave out from under her, her legs felt like lead weights, but through it all she couldn't help but release a grim smile. _I gotta hand it to her. She only wounded us because she knows we'll never be a match for her._

_I'm scared. _Priscilla was shaking, unable to move, finding it hard to even breathe, she felt warm water escape from her eyes and flow down her cheeks. _I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared! Help me someone, I don't want to die. I don't want to die…papa…help me papa!_

Suddenly a hand gripped Teresa's shoulder. It was the blonde boy from before, silver eyes met blue for several heartbeats, before the human released his hold "It's up to you whether you want to kill her or not, but she ain't getting back up"

Teresa looked down at the shivering warrior, no, child before her, and with a sigh of annoyance sheathed her sword, raising a hand to knock her head "I must be going soft, why am I thinking of Clare"

_So she wasn't going to do it after all. _Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Teresa"

Both turned to see the child, Clare, rushing towards them, her form covered with bags and luggage. Teresa frowned. She didn't remember them having this much "I got them. I even got your waist pouch"

Her frown suddenly gave way to a soft smile, the warrior from a few minutes ago seemingly vanishing into thin air "You even got that?" she asked, forgetting the warriors lying on the ground, and the strange blonde boy beside her "It must have been heavy"

"Its okay" Clare replied as Teresa came forward and patted her head affectionately, she then turned to the group of fallen warriors.

"You can come after me as many times as you want" she said softly "I'll cut you down every time"

Naruto looked at the fallen warriors for a moment, and then turned his sights back to the duo, only to see Clare coming towards him with a backpack and a black cloak. Teresa looked on, slightly confused by her charges actions. The girl stopped before him and held out the items "Your room was just down the hall right? I got your things as well"

Naruto looked down at the child for a moment, and then allowed a warm smile to cross his face. He reached out and gently took the items from her, putting his black cloak on first before taking and shouldering his travelling bag "Thanks kid"

The girl blushed slightly under his gaze, before nodding her head "It seems that Clare has taken a liking to you"

He turned to look at the woman, then shrugged "All I did was reassure, you did all the work" he scratched the back of his head with a grin "Some last second hero I turned out to be"

Clare started tugging on his cloak "You're going the same way we are right? Why don't you travel with us?"

Teresa looked on in amusement as Clare literally dragged the stranger forward a couple of yards, though to his credit the young man seemed to be letting her. Leaning forward as he was pulled "Well it's up to your mom here whether I come or not"

"Mom" Teresa asked, looking at him questioningly "What makes you think I'm her mom?"

"A mom doesn't have to be related by blood" the young man, Naruto, replied with a shrug "Someone who looks after you and loves you unconditionally can easily become a mother"

Teresa thought about his words, before turning on her heel "Do what you like"

Naruto looked down at Clare, who beamed "That means yes to her"

"I suppose I'll tag along till the next village" he caved in, and followed the stoic warrior as Clare left his side and ran up to hers.

"Sorry about the mess" she apologised to the crowd as they began to leave. As Naruto looked back at the main street and the fallen figures, he shook his head in bemusement, wondering how he got involved in this.

------

"I don't believe it" Ilena muttered as she finally found enough strength in her limbs to move "She showed mercy. Even with that boys interference the old Teresa wouldn't have hesitated to take Priscilla's head. That means we still have a chance"

As she rose to her feet she looked over at Priscilla, still kneeling on the floor, her body shaking, her breathe leaving her with sniffs and sobs. The young woman had been reduced to a crying mess, all by being in the presence of Teresa, sword held ready to lob off her head.

She found her feet, and staggered over, her voice luckily holding enough bite to get her message across "Stop crying. It isn't over yet. The fight has just begun!"

Through her sobs she began to speak, broken words that Ilena found difficult to understand "Won't…I won't…won't stand" suddenly a near paralysing mass of yoki exploded from the young Claymore, forcing even the veteran Ilena to take a few shocked steps back "She a murderer…she broke the cardinal rule, the one rule…I WON'T STAND FOR IT!!!"

The power behind the yoki aura created a great gale which pushed Ilena back further, sending her long silver hair and cloak swirling back. Subconsciously the warrior placed her hand in front of her face, shielding her eyes from the yoki permeated wind. Priscilla's features became nightmarish, veins propped up across her face, her eyes became golden and feral, even her skin, which was once pale became darker.

The Number Three knew what was happening, and she felt panic setting in "Stop it Priscilla. You can't defeat Teresa the way you are now! Calm yourself!"

Priscilla was beyond listening, in a blur she grabbed her claymore and vanished in a blur, taking off in the same direction Teresa and her companions had come from. Ilena, Sophia and Noel could only look on in fear as she vanished from sight.

"That foolish child" Ilena growled "She let her fear get to her!" _We were careless. We did not stop to consider Priscilla's emotional state. Even with her latent abilities she is still just a child! _Quickly she turned to Noel and Sophia, who were themselves struggling through the pain to their feet "Can you two move? We have to go after her. The fool doesn't know her own limits!!!"

------

"Hey, where did you get that cloak?"

Naruto looked down at the twelve year old child curiously, before returning his attention to the black Akatsuki cloak covering his form. He looked up to her and managed a smile "It belonged to a man I fought an age ago"

"It looks really cool"

"Yeah, I thought so too" he replied with a grin "But I think this is the only one on the continent, so you can't get one"

Before the child could reply her protector spoke up, striding a few feet ahead of them "So where are you from stranger, I'd say by your skin and hair that you're from the south"

"Yeah, I come from a small fishing village in the south" Naruto replied, telling the story he had constructed when he entered this strange land.

"You're a very good liar" Teresa said with a faint smile "But I've travelled through the south quite extensively, and I haven't seen anyone with your clothes, weapons or abilities"

Naruto just stopped himself from cursing inwardly. He was about to come up with a reply, but stopped when he saw the hard look in her eyes, eyes which brokered no argument and was daring him to come up with another cover. Finally after a moment he shrugged, no point in trying to lie now "You're quite well informed"

She raised an eyebrow "So where are you from?"

"A place far away" the blonde replied with a smile "But I'll avoid from saying any more. I have a feeling that you won't believe my story"

Teresa frowned, but let it slide. He would probably part ways with them once they arrived at the next village, so she needn't worry about this stranger's origins. A dense killing intent fell upon them, and with slightly wide eyes she turned to see a single figure standing several meters behind them.

Naruto also turned, wide eyed, as he noticed the figure standing before them. It was one of the warriors Teresa had fought in the town, but she was different. Where before her eyes were gold and feral, now her face was covered with bulging veins, her skin had taken on a dark brown hue and her mouth had morphed into a nightmarish vision of dagger like teeth. Priscilla looked upon them like a starving predator would look upon a corpse.

"Stop it" Teresa roared at the woman, moving herself in front of Clare to protect her "As things are now, no matter how much we fight, I will win"

The woman did not back down, if anything she released more yoki into the atmosphere, and began to change more. The veins began to spread, across her arms to her elbows and down forearms, the appendages beginning to convulse violently under the change.

"You'd better stop there" Teresa warned, noticing Naruto withdraw a handful of small blades from within his cloak "You're new at this. If you release to much yoki then you won't be able to change back. When we release ten percent of our power, our eyes change colour. At thirty percent the change shows on our faces. At fifty percent our bodies change, and if we go over eighty percent we can't change back" she checked her over with a critical eye "You're just over seventy"

Priscilla seemed to be beyond reason, for she charged forward **"SHUT UP!!!"**

* * *

_**Once again I apologise for the delay, I was in the middle of an inspirational moment for **__**In The End**__** and couldn't bring myself to leave it. I know I've said this once already but doing three stories at once is such a drag…great now I sound like Shikamaru, lol.**_

_**Now the last few chapters were stuck pretty close to canon, even with Naruto in them. But as of now that's going to change somewhat. As to how…well that would be giving away spoilers now wouldn't it? All I will tell you is that as of now Naruto is officially off the sidelines and into the game!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Through Demon Eyes: Part I

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Through a Demon's Eyes**_

_**Part I**_

At first it was difficult to move with the injuries they had sustained. Teresa was a master warrior among the organisation, she knew exactly where to cut to weaken and immobilise a strong opponent. Eventually their enhanced healing abilities kicked into high gear, and they were able to close up the more serious wounds.

They were still weakened, but they were able to move, they were able to wield their claymores, so they were able to fight once more. Though when fighting an opponent like Teresa of the Faint Smile, or Priscilla in a near awakened state they might as well have been immobile.

The sounds of explosions and metal against metal over the hilltop wasn't helping their spirits any. They could see the dirt and debris flying into view, and they were still unable to see the fighters. Worse still was the unnatural power they were feeling, like a cold seeping into their very bones. The intent to kill was so strong that the very air they breathed was nearly palpable.

"This must be a joke." ever the one to put feelings into words Noel spoke up first "The auras are huge. This can't be real."

But it was, as much as Ilene wished it wasn't this was real, all too real. The closer they got the more potent the auras became, until it felt like they were being crushed under a suffocating layer of power. Finally they reached the summit of the hill, and peered over at the battle progressing beyond.

"Oh no, look at them, what can we do in this type of situation!" Sophia whispered fearfully, the suffocating auras covering her in sheen of fresh sweat.

_They have both grown strong, but one is still far greater than the other. _Ilena thought through gritted teeth. _Which is it? Which one is stronger!_

The two warriors were clashing, their blows creating shockwaves which cracked the rocky soil and shattered surrounding outcroppings. Even from there they stood they could feel the gusts of wind unleashed through each and every stroke of the claymore.

Priscilla was well along in her transformation. While her armour was still holding her body was definitely showing signs of the strain. Her muscles, once lean had now morphed, shredding through her drab gray sleeves. Her skin colour had changed completely from an almost unhealthy pale to a dark brown, covered with bulging veins.

"That can't be." Noel cried out, watching the transformation continue "Is that really Priscilla, has she surpassed her limit?"

"No" Ilena replied with a voice she hoped was calm and in control "Not yet, if she stops now she can still turn back into a human. But at this point who can stop her now that she has progressed this far?"

As she spoke Priscilla's right shoulder plate broke apart, and a long gash slashed through her skin, spurting blood and causing the near berserk warrior to take a step back. The warriors looked on at the wound, stunned by what they had just seen, then they looked upon Teresa. The former Number one was fighting a high ranking warrior who had just gone berserk, yet the only sign that she was calling upon her monstrous Yoma power was her eyes, which had changed from silver orbs to animalistic golden eyes.

"Amazing" Ilena breathed "Barely using ten percent of her power and she is still trading Priscilla blow for blow"

Teresa hadn't just gotten stronger with the slight release of her yoki. She had sped up considerably as well. Every bone crushing strike Priscilla unleashed upon her the Faint Smile expertly sidestepped and dodged. The deranged warrior was still outclassed, and this was being proved with every slash mark Teresa left on her.

Teresa jumped high, bringing her legs under her to dodge a swinging stroke and brought her claymore down, leaving a long deep gash on Priscilla's right shoulder. She screamed out in pain, before concentrating yoki into her arm, forcing it to extend outwards and lash out like a whip, trying to surprise Teresa as she landed a few feet outside of a normal warrior's sword range.

But the Faint Smile saw it coming, and brought her own blade over her to deflect the weapon over her. The warrior blurred away, reappearing behind Priscilla in a crouch, sword held out and dripping blood onto the cracked earth as she left another deep slash in the berserker warrior.

This only seemed to enrage Priscilla further, and she attacked with the viciousness of a wild animal. She wielded her sword with blurring speed, like the blade had become a shimmering mass of silver colour, roaring her anger to the world as she lashed out with powerful strokes and strikes.

But Teresa seemed to be losing her patience, and with her eyes shining a catlike gold she lashed out with her claymore, the blade was blocked but the power behind it sent Priscilla flying back, impacting against a rock formation and shearing straight through it in an explosion of dust and debris.

Naruto watched from the other side of the clearing, using his body to shield Clare as he watched this monumental clash. It reminded him of a battle between S-class Shinobi, so much power and destructive force being thrown around as if it were child's play. But Teresa had won. She stood tall and proud, the tip of her claymore held not a few centimetres from the fallen Priscilla's throat.

"Listen to me." She said forcefully, watching as Priscilla raised her head to look into her merciless golden eyes. "You still have time. Suppress your power and return to your human form. It's not too late, but it will be if you wait much longer!"

Everyone watched with bated breath, but Naruto felt it. His chakra detection had come a long way since he was a teenager, and although these auras were so different from regular chakra, more cruel and dark, he could feel the pulsing and unstable flickering of Priscilla's power. She was teetering over the edge of her sanity, and this was proven when she spoke, voice a low whisper.

"Papa…give back my papa. He was so kind to me. I loved him so much…and yet before my very eyes he ate the guts of my mama, my brother and my sister!" Her chakra, yoki exploded in a torrent of dark energy as she vanished from view, slashing out at Teresa with a strike which would have levelled a building. "That's why I killed him…while he was eating my big sister I crept up behind him and hacked off his head!"

Her voice was taking a manic tone by now, and Naruto knew she had crossed that threshold. She was beyond anyone's help now, the monster within was wrestling control from the damaged mind of this young girl. He cringed. Was this the fate of all Warriors? It was a cruel, cruel thing.

Suddenly he felt an explosion of yoki, and watched in horrified fascination as the change was finally too much for Priscilla's uniform. The back exploded in a mass of torn fabric as long spines broke through the skin and her ribs widened. The transforming child screamed in agony and terror before falling to her knees, dropping her claymore. Drool was pooling from her mouth, which was tearing open as the fanged teeth became too big to be confined.

Naruto shook his head. He was no master of reading a person's living energy, but he could tell that she was at her limit. The blonde knew because her aura, her yoki reminded him an awful lot like that of a Jinchuriki losing control of his or her beast. He saw it with Gaara, and himself more than once.

"Help…me." She croaked, hands shooting up to grip her head in a desperate attempt to suppress her yoki and regress back to human form. Her body shrunk, taking on a fairly human appearance for a moment before reverting back to the monstrous visage. "Help me…please."

Teresa looked at her for a moment before closing her eyes, and sadly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but you have progressed too far. The only thing I can do for you is a quick death, before the Yoma within you breaks free."

Priscilla looked into the Faint Smiles eyes, tears falling freely down her once smooth now rugged cheeks. Finally she bowed her head and closed her eyes, nodding slightly. "Alright…please do it…while…while I'm still human."

Teresa nodded her head in response, before raising her claymore over her head. "Very well, I will honour your last request."

Naruto sighed before some movement caught his eye. It was Priscilla, her hand slowly moving towards her claymore. If he wasn't able to draw on the foxes chakra he wouldn't have even noticed the slight shift. Quickly he made the hand seal for the dog, eyes shooting over to the young girl beside him. "Clare, get behind me. _Fūton: Shinkūgyoku_!"

He exhaled a mass of air, puffing out his chest before unleashing a mass of condensed air bullets towards the scene. But Priscilla was a split second faster than him, for she had already gripped the claymore and brought it up just as Teresa was about to bring down her own blade.

The claymore sliced through the former Number ones wrists. Her hands, still gripping onto the pummel of her claymore flew through the air, landing barely a couple of meters to the pairs left. Priscilla blurred forward, claymore set in a decapitating strike. But just as the blade nicked the skin of Teresa's neck the air bullets struck with the power of a miniature tornado. Two peppered the changing warrior's sides, making her cry out, and a third struck the side of her head, sending her flying back and into a rocky outcrop in an explosion of chipped rock.

Teresa was falling backwards, staring blankly as blood spurted from the stumps of her wrists. Naruto was just able to dart in, grabbing hold of her mid-fall and steadying her by hooking his left arm around her side. Unconsciously she leaned against him, her rapidly blinking eyes telling him she was zoning in and out of consciousness.

An unnatural roar brought his attention back to Priscilla, seeing the berserker warrior smash through the broken rock she was half buried in, rushing towards them with the look of a hungry predator in her eyes. Placing all her weight on his left side he began making half hand seals for the tiger and the dog with his right hand. "_Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku_!"

This time a huge condensed bullet of air became visible from his mouth, the half meter wide ball creating ripples in the wind itself before soaring towards its target. The ball struck Priscilla with all the force of a powerful hurricane, the blast sending her flying back and slamming right through the same outcropping, which collapsed on top of her as she hit the ground.

Naruto took the chance, picking up the unconscious warrior and rushing back to the safety of the rock outcropping where he left Clare. The girl was by his side as he set her down against the rock, looking upon her with worried eyes bordering on panic.

"Teresa." She whispered, shaking her guardian's shoulders before turning pleading eyes on Naruto, who was rummaging through his bag. "She's going to be okay right?"

Finally he found what he was looking for, a small bottle of smelling salts and brought it forward. He gave Clare a small smile before placing the salts under the warrior's nose. "She'll be fine kid. I hear these girls are made of some hard stuff."

He knew he was lying. The woman's hands had been cut off for god's sake. She was defenceless like this, and those three could dispatch her with ease if he wasn't there. Finally the woman stirred from the salts, and whimpered from the pain she was feeling. He gripped her shoulders, making Teresa's now dull silver eyes look into his blue.

"Are you alright?"

The Faint Smile's only response was a feint whimper, eyes glancing down momentarily on her bloody stumps before returning back to the blonde's worried face. "My…hands, where are…my…hands?"

Before he could reply he heard something hit the ground right beside him, and looked over to see Teresa's hands, now minus the claymore resting on the ground beside him. His mind flew back into alert, and looking up he saw the three warrior's from the town, bloodied, battered but otherwise mobile and combat ready. It was the one with the long silver hair who spoke, her eyes shooting back to the spot where he had left Priscilla. "Reattach her arms. We'll need Teresa if we're to get through this alive."

The blonde frowned up at this strange warrior. "What are you talking about? She's lost her hands."

"You humans are so small minded." The one with the short spiky hair snorted, gaining a glare from Naruto.

"Press her arms against the stumps and they will begin to reattach themselves." The leader explained. "It's one of our main advantages."

"Now hurry." The one with the shoulder length hair said urgently. "Reattach her arms before Priscilla fully awakens."

"What happens when she fully awakens?"

"If she awakens and Teresa is unable to fight then we are all dead." The long haired one explained. "Even your skills will be little more than a hindrance."

He saw a question in her words. How did you attack her in such a way? How did you harness the very air as a weapon? But all this can be slated for a later time, that and he was not in a particularly sharing mood with them. Nodding his head he swiped up one of the hands and, making sure to place it on the right stump pressed it against Teresa's severed wrist.

He and Clare tensed when they felt the long haired warrior come down in a kneeling position beside them, her eyes not leaving her once targets helpless form. "If you can hear me Teresa, concentrate your yoki and reattach your hands. If you cannot do it in time us, you, this man and the girl you protect will all be dead."

Teresa creaked open an eye, and fighting through the pain and delirium managed a weak nod, before closing her eyes again. Naruto felt a sudden spike of energy focus around the woman's stomach, before etching its way up to her wrist. He marvelled as he watched the power flow through her bloodstream, or perhaps another form of his own chakra network. Shaking his head Naruto slated this new question for a later time. The more he learned about these hybrids the more intrigued he became.

A bloodcurdling scream made him look up towards the spot he had sent Priscilla, only to see the still changing warrior rise to her feet, blade still held in her hands, demonic eyes sharpened on Teresa and mouth drooling profusely. Then something happened, something changed. The creature which was once Priscilla threw its head back and screamed. The very ground at its feet heaved and cracked. Its skin bulged at its back, a horn broke through its forehead and with a last great cry she was engulfed in an explosion of wispy smoke.

Naruto looked at the smoke, eyes wide with what he was sensing; even the kyubi was silent with foreboding. The power emanating from that dust cloud had increased tenfold from what was before. By far the most powerful he had ever sensed in this land.

"_This can't be."_

Naruto almost jumped when he heard the kyubi's voice in his head. "What?"

"_Can't you feel it? This power feels like that of a Biju."_

A voice, whimsically musical yet dark spoke through the dispersing dust. _**"So that was it was it? All this time there was no reason to hold back. It feels incredible"**_

The creature that walked out of the dust cloud was a huge humanoid form, body covered in plates of purple carapace with long arms and legs, the hands ending in sharpened claws meant to rip flesh and bone. Her hair was still a pale blonde, but a long horn poked out of her forehead and two huge wings seemed to sprout from her back, stretching in the dwindling light.

"What the hell is that!" Noel cried out, unconsciously raising her claymore to the new threat.

"That is a creature that stands beyond a Yoma, and utterly different from a human," Ilena whispered, barely aware that she was shaking. "an awakened being."

"Awakened…being?" Naruto whispered to himself, aware that he himself was shaking from the power he was feeling. It felt like he was before the Ichibi no Shukaku again; only much stronger and potent.

"It's…a monster." Ilena whispered, fear evident in her tone.

"_**Mm." **_the voice was seductive, almost enticing, yet it sounded as if it was being spoken by someone in a daze, even her eyes were half lidded, as if she was half asleep. _**"I'm hungry for entrails."**_

Her voice shocked everyone out of their silence. The three remaining battle ready warrior's raising their blades as the creature which was once Priscilla started walking almost casually towards them, her own claymore still held idly as she approached.

"_**While they still live I'll cut out their stomachs…bury my face in their blood soaked bowels…and eat my fill…I'll lap up every drop of blood…devour every ounce of flesh…and savour every organ." **_

A blur zipped past them, and Naruto watched as the warrior with long hair appeared before the transformed Teresa, trying to swing her claymore in a decapitating stroke. Priscilla swatted her away like a fly, sending Irena flying. She flew through the air, but managed to right herself and land in a crouch, skidding across the rocky ground. Naruto watched in horror, realising that the warrior was missing an arm, blood exploding from the wound.

"_**Oh, Ilena," **_Priscilla spoke like she had just noticed the warrior, her half lidded eyes flickering to her. _**"What happened to your arm?"**_

Irena looked like she could barely stand, let alone fight. Her face was covered by a fresh sheen of sweat, panting raggedly, blood continuing to spew from her missing arm, which had been removed from the shoulder. Priscilla's eyes snapped to something in her hand, and raising it Naruto saw that it was Ilena's arm.

"_**Oh, here it is," **_she tossed it nonchalantly just in front of her opponent. _**"You know you should take better care of it."**_

Suddenly her eyes caught sight of Teresa. _**"Still alive are you? I'll take care of that."**_

She blurred from view, and Naruto watched in stunned silence as she reappeared above him, seemingly ignoring him and the others. Priscilla stood above a half conscious Teresa, claymore held over her head. Naruto snapped out of his stupor, and pulled a familiar scroll out from his Akatsuki cloak.

Priscilla brought her blade down in a swing, aiming to slice Teresa in half. Before the blade hit its target an explosion of white smoke appeared, engulfing both of them. Both warriors, Naruto and Clare watched with bated breathes until the smoke cleared. Zabuza's Executioners blade was dug into the ground, the huge thick blade shielding Teresa from the transformed warrior's claymore.

Priscilla looked at the blade with a bored expression. _**"Now what is this?"**_

Blurs appeared on either side of Priscilla as Noel and Sophia made their moves, their eyes once again taking on the slit pupils and golden colour. At the same time Naruto charged the Awakened Being, twirling blue energy ball of a Rasengan forming in his right hand. Priscilla managed to dodge Sophia's blade, but Noel was faster and cut off her arm. While she was distracted by the two warrior's Naruto managed to get close enough, slamming his Rasengan into her abdomen and watching with a grim satisfaction as the ball exploded through the Awakened Beings armoured hide, sending Priscilla flying back and impacting against yet another rock outcropping.

Naruto and the two warrior's watched the debris and smoke in horror as Priscilla stood back up, her severed left arm attached by a mass of extended blood vessels and armoured skin and the gaping hole the Rasengan left rapidly filling in, almost like it was chipping. Then she was gone, reappearing in front of Noel.

She wrapped her clawed hand around Noel's waist, fingers extending, and squeezed. The warrior gasped as Priscilla looked on, uncaring, as she tightened her hold. Naruto heard ribs crack, and saw blood trickled down the corners of the warrior's mouth. The only sound Noel was able to make was a long, cut off whimper as her ribs groaned under the pressure.

"_**So are you two against me as well?"**_

"NO!" Sophia shrieked, blurring above Priscilla with her claymore rose over her head. She brought it down, and watched with wide eyes as Priscilla caught the claymore's blade with her free clawed hand. The Awakened Being tilted her head to the side inquisitively, and dropped Noel's now limp form. In a blur Priscilla swiped Noel's claymore from the ground and stabbed out.

Sophia's face was as still as a statue, before she spewed out a glob of crimson. Her best friend's claymore piercing straight through her abdomen, exiting her back, blood dripping from the blade in a mass of rivulets. Eyes widened, pupils seemed to implode, and Sophia's bloodied mouth gapped open in a silent scream.

Naruto flew forward, blurring through hand seals, only to collide with Sophia as she was thrown from the claymore right into him. Both flew back, Naruto wrapping his arms around the warrior to make sure he was the one to take the worst of the fall. They both hit the ground hard, Naruto gritting his teeth while Sophia vomited more blood and whimpered.

Naruto dragged Sophia behind a nearby rock outcropping, checking her wounds and grimacing, blood was bubbling from her mouth like a light froth as she looked him in the eyes. "Noel…where is…Noel?"

"You should be more worried about yourself." He said to her, pulling a roll of bandages from one of his satchels.

"I've been through…worse than…this." She shook her head between gasped for air, stopping him from unrolling the bandages. At his worried look she frowned. "What is it…with you…humans? We…warriors are made of…stronger stuff. Where…is Noel?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied with a shake of his head. "All I do know before you came careening into me was that Priscilla had dropped her."

Sophia tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't, because the blonde human was holding her down with a frown. This was a laugh, a warrior being manhandled by a human. "Forget…about me…save them…get them out of here."

"No." She would have roared at him if she had the strength. "You say this wound it nothing? Then heal yourself, get Noel and Irena and run." He stood up, noticing a small pool of blood gathering beneath the warrior. "I'll hold off Priscilla, and I'll get you guys out."

"What can a human…do against…that?"

"I'm not your regular run-of-the-mill human." The blonde replied, before smirking. "I'll save all of you. That's a promise of a lifetime!"

What was up with this guy? They were all enemies barely five minutes ago and now he was promising to save them. Sophia had never been so bewildered by anyone else in her life. Not even Noel was this crazy.

Naruto rose, flashing a smile before spinning around and running back out onto the battlefield. Rushing past Zabuza's blade and pulling it from the soil as he gripped its long hilt. He came running towards Priscilla, who was almost casually walking towards Teresa and Clare. The former Number One had reattached one arm and was trying to do the same to her second. But it was obvious she wouldn't be able to reattach it in time.

* * *

Clare watched as Teresa looked down at her severed hand, face creased in concentration and eyes glowing with a fierce yellow as she tried reattaching her last hand. Her guardian looked exhausted and weak. Sweat covering her face, bags under her eyes, chest heaving as her breaths left her parting lips in heavy gasps.

A snap caught her attention, and the young girl looked up. The colour immediately left her face as she watched the monster approach, half lidded eyes starring right at her guardian. Teresa looked up, saw Priscilla and held her eyes with her own. Clare didn't know what went through her mind, and she would be asking that question for years to come. All that went through her mind was a wish to protect Teresa.

She jumped in front of her protector, arms spread as if to create a barrier between them and the Awakened Being. Terrified chocolate brown eyes glaring into golden orbs which seemed to look right through her, as if she didn't know the child existed.

"Clare," Teresa's worried voice was ignored by the child, "Stay back!"

"No." She cried with a voice of steel. "Stay away from her! Do you hear me!"

If the monster heard her she showed no sign. Priscilla just continued to walk towards Teresa, half lidded eyes nonresponsive. In what seemed like an instant the towering behemoth was standing over her. Then there was a blue, a body appearing between her and Priscilla. "Stay back."

Ilena stood between them, posture stooped, sweating and breathe leaving her in gasps. "You will not take another step!"

"_**Oh?" **_Priscilla tilted her head, a wry smile touching her dark purple lips. _**"And how will you stop me?"**_

She swiped Ilena away like a fly, sending both her and Clare flying through the air. The warrior watched the little human girl for a moment, before grabbing her with her one remaining hand and holding her close, cushioning the child as her body slammed harshly against the rocky ground.

Naruto ran past them, the executioner's blade held in his hands, prepared for a swing intended to cut the Awakened Being in half. He came up to her, swung his sword and watched with a horrified fascination as she caught it, almost casually with her clawed right hand. She cranked her head around, and tilted it when she saw him.

"_**You look…delicious."**_

His eyes widened, but before he could even move he felt an explosion of pain through his chest, and looked down to see her hand dug into his chest, claws digging all the way in to the roots. Naruto was helpless as she lifted him, helpless into the air and looked into his cerulean eyes. Priscilla looked him up and down, and then licked her lips.

"_**You smell delicious. I want to rip you open and savour every drop."**_

The last thing Naruto saw before darkness took him was Priscilla open her mouth, revealing rows of dagger-like teeth, and watched as her jaws elasticized like a python.

* * *

The Kyubi no Kitsune opened her eyes delicately, frowned at the burning sun hanging midway in the sky, and rolled over on the grassy plain of her host's inner mind. She was going to have to ask Naruto to dull the sun down a bit so she could get some sleep.

She was about to completely close her eyes again, but noticed that something was going wrong. The grass surrounding her changed from a lush green to a dead brown. The oak tree she was resting under shed its leaves, branches snapping and falling all around her. The river dried up, water boiling away until it left nothing more than a dried up, cracking riverbed.

"Hey Naruto." She called into the void, upon receiving no answer she frowned. "Hey Gaki, What the hell is going on!"

She sat upright, watching as the landscape around her died and crumbled away to blackness like the world had come to an end. She closed her eyes and dived into her hosts mass of memories and senses, finding Naruto's optical vortex and looking through his darkening eyes.

She gasped, starring straight into the face of the one thing she hoped her host would never run into in this plain of existence, an awakened being and a powerful one at that. She had to marvel that even though this Claymore had lost herself to her Yoma half she was still able to retain a slightly human visage, but that thought was destroyed when the woman opened her mouth and the joints in her jaws seemed to pop and elasticise, reminding the Kyubi of a snake.

Her chocolate brown eyes turned into crimson, pupils becoming slits, _**"Oh no you don't!"**_

* * *

_**Techniques**_

_Fūton: Shinkūgyoku - Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere_

_Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku – Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere_

_Rasengan – Spiralling Sphere_

* * *

_**Sorry about the lateness everyone, I've been paying more attention to **__**Azure Cat, Crimson Fox **__**lately and sort of forgotten about this. As well as that I am nearing the end of my placement year for my university course, so that means I have a massive big ass piece of coursework to do before June 16**__**th**__**, which includes a model of a building.**_

_**This was originally going to be a long chapter, but after a while I decided to switch it into a two part special. A lot of people have been asking me when I'd update on this story, and my answer is once a month, maybe a week after a deadline. I am doing three stories at a time here (My Stargate/Battlestar Galactica one has been placed on indefinite hold); it's just which one my mind works easier on.**_


	9. Chapter 8: The Paths we Walk

_**Chapter 8**_

_**The Paths we Walk**_

It was the voices that he heard first. Through the blissful darkness he could hear the muffled sounds of a heated argument. They were muffled at first. Almost Like someone was talking from a great distance, or as if he was hearing the voices through a solid obstacle, a wall perhaps. One thing he was certain was that it was an argument, and a tense one at that.

At the moment Naruto didn't care. He felt so blissfully peaceful in this state, between dreams and reality. The darkness covered him like a warm blanket, soothed him like the soft voice of a loving mother. Sadly those muffled, heated voices were forever on the edge of his mind. His brow knitted together in agitation as the background noise became clearer.

"Hey, I think he's waking up." Was that Clare? Slowly he opened his eyes, and groaned when he was met with blurred vision, just a blur of colours and shapes. Slowly his eyes adapted and he looked into a young face. He quickly recognised those dark eyes and auburn hair.

"Clare, right?" he asked, and knew he was right when she smiled bravely and nodded her head.

Naruto sat up, and his hand immediately went to his forehead when the surrounding area began to spin. May the Sage help him had he been drinking? Then it all came rushing back to him with so much speed it made him even more nauseous.

_**You look…delicious."**_

_His eyes widened, but before he could even move he felt an explosion of pain through his chest, and looked down to see her hand dug into his chest, claws digging all the way in to the roots. Naruto was helpless as she lifted him, helpless into the air and looked into his cerulean eyes. Priscilla looked him up and down, and then licked her lips._

_"__**You smell delicious. I want to rip you open and savour every drop."**__Priscilla opened her mouth, revealing rows of dagger-like teeth, and Naruto watched as her jaws elasticized like a python. _

_Things seemed to go in slow motion as her head darted forward. Hands shot up from their places, each one gripping a jaw, stopping the Awakened Being from delivering the killing bite. His sclera convulsed, turning from full-of-life azure to a bloody crimson, round pupils morphed into sickle slits. The incisors in his mouth lengthened and sharpened. _

_Priscilla pulled back her head, before tilting it to the side in an animalistic show of curiosity. Her eyes widened slightly when her supposed prey copied the movement. Eyes were wide and glassy, mouth hung slightly agape to show the whites of his still sharpening teeth. Then a malicious grin twisted his face as the chakra flowed through him, and he moved._

_A hand shot out, gripping onto the wrist holding him in midair and giving it a sharp twist. He felt rather than heard the bones snap, and placing a foot on her chest forced him away. He watched her stagger, more in surprise than through physical force, before executing a flawless backward somersault. _

_Naruto landed in a crouch, already feeling the liquid of his perfected demon cloak bubbling from his chakra network, covering him in a perfect visage, a bubbling mass of crimson liquid which slowly took a form._

_The malicious grin was gone, replaced by a stony face and twin crimson orbs which burned with determination. He threw his head back, and roared._

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head to dispel the memories. To lock them away in a corner of his mind and go over them later. With a deep, cleansing breath he opened his azure orbs and took in the situation around them.

They were in a cave of some description. The imperfect walls of stone, stalactites and stalagmites jutted from the ceiling and the ground like the teeth of some ancient and terrible predator. The continuous drip of water against stone signified a water source not far away. He spotted light in the distance, beyond that of the lit candles. That meant there was an entrance, or exit not far from them.

Then he paid careful attention to the people in the cave with him. There was Clare, who had left him once he had awoken and huddled against Teresa's side. The rogue warrior was sitting against the blade of her Claymore, which had been plunged into the rock. She absently placed a hand around her charges shoulder, and let her lean against her for comfort. Her eyes, twin orbs of belittling mirth were focused on the three warriors sitting across from her.

One in particular;

The first one he caught sight off was the warrior with the short hair, done up in spikes. Noel was her name. She was glaring at them, jaw and fists clenched. He could have sworn he heard a low growl coming from her throat. Naruto took a moment to notice how dishevelled and torn her armour was. The cape was torn and ripped in several places. The bodysuit wasn't much better. One of her shoulder plates had been fractured, several hairline cracks across the once pristine surface.

Sitting behind her was the warrior with long, waist length hair. Ilena. The first thing he noticed was that her fellow warriors were able to retrieve her severed limb, and it had been reattached to her stump. It seemed that the rumours he heard about their regenerative abilities weren't wrong after all. Either that or they had a well certified doctor nearby. Her armour and suit weren't in much better shape. A long slash mark in the fabric bared her belly, and the lack of a sleeve around the once severed limb.

Finally there was the one with shoulder length hair. Sofia, if he remembered correctly. She was copying Teresa and Ilena's stance, or sitting preference in that she had plunged her sword into the rock and was now leaning against it. Like her compatriots her armoured suit was badly damaged. The most obvious sign was the large hole on the left side of her abdomen, where Priscilla had buried that claymore in her gut.

Unlike Noel who was glaring at them or Ilena who was completely focused on Teresa and Clare, Sofia was looking at him with what the blonde could only guess was curiosity. He'd be curious too if someone pulled what he pulled. He guessed these warriors had seen their fair share of beings like Priscilla before, but he was willing to wager that they had never seen anything like him before.

Only a fool would take that bet.

"Okay," Naruto began as he opened his eyes again. "What I miss? Cause I'm fairly sure you three were dead set on killing her last time I checked."

He surveyed their movements very closely. Naruto learned long ago that one could tell a person's intentions by following their movements, a slouch, and shrug, absent shake of the head, tweak of the lips, tightening or loosening of the facial muscles, change in the eyes. Naruto was very good at reading people. When you were an unwanted orphan you kind of had to become adept at the skill. To know who was safe and who was not.

Noel was easy to read. She was agitated, plainly annoyed and angry. The signs could be read as easily as an open book. Even someone completely oblivious could make out her emotions. Then again he guessed that out of the three she was the most emotional. He saw it in the fight. When she released her inner demon she enjoyed the conflict more than her counterparts.

Ilena was an enigma in this department, as was Sofia to a lesser degree. The two were far more controlled in their emotions. They wore masks, expressions one of cold, unyielding stone. The only difference was in the eyes. Sofia's emotion shone in her eyes, while Ilena's were the same as her face, cold and hard as diamonds.

The woman would be a natural poker player.

Obviously it was Noel who spoke first, "What the hell did we just see!"

Naruto knew what she was talking about. But he couldn't help but tease her a little. She reminded him quite a lot of himself when he was younger, brash, cocky, and full of barely controlled emotion. He tilted his head to the side, and smiled with a bit of mischief. "What are you on about?"

"Don't give me that crap," she yelled, "We all saw what you did, what you became! So what the hell are you!"

Sofia cut in before Noel could yell anything else. "Are you an old Awakened Being, an Abyssal One or something?"

Naruto shook his head. He had never heard of an Awakened Being until there now, and he was absolutely positive he had never heard of an Abyssal One, whatever the hell they were. "Nope, nothing like that."

"Then what are you?" It was Teresa who spoke this time, Clare now nearly asleep at her side. She was pretending he knew. The child was as interested in his answer as the rest of them.

"I am not what you call an Awakened Being." Naruto replied, his voice taking on a tone of deadly seriousness. "I'm guessing that an Awakened Being is a warrior who's gone over her limit, am I right?"

Ilena nodded her head. "That's right."

"That's definitely not what I am." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. So it seemed that by injecting these girls with Yoma blood they risked creating something far worse than the original creature. The more he learned about this the more he didn't like it.

"Something else," Ilena asked with a raised brow. "How are you something else?"

Naruto smiled teasingly. "I don't feel like answering that. Not to the people who have been chasing after me for the last couple of months. God knows what your superiors would do if they learned more about me."

"We are no longer aligned with the Organisation."

Naruto raised a brow at this, before knitting them together in a distrustful frown, "How so?"

Sofia suddenly avoided eye contact. Noel scoffed and began to pace back and forth in agitation, or was it anxiety. Ilena did nothing. She just continued to meet his gaze evenly. "We are created for the purpose of serving the Organisation. By slaying Yoma and our fellow warriors, those who go rogue or give into their desires and transform into Awakened Beings."

Naruto nodded his head, silently urging her to continue. "Our mission was the slay Teresa. We failed in this assignment. That was bad enough. But we also allowed our fellow warrior, Priscilla, to transform into perhaps the most powerful Awakened Being ever to come into existence. Not only that but we were unable to defeat her, even with your help, and she escaped our grasp. If we return then we will surely face execution for such a failure of duty."

Naruto nodded. Now he really didn't like this Organisation. They seemed like nothing more than a faction of greedy old farts who kidnapped young, traumatised and orphaned girls to turn into their soldiers. To make matters worse they threatened to turn these girls into something far more dangerous than the very monsters they were fighting. Naruto had fought plenty of Yoma while he was here. None were nearly as powerful as Priscilla when she had fully awakened.

There had to be a way to fix this problem. The only question which assaulted his mind was how? He supposed he could found a Hidden Village here. Take in and train Shinobi. Build an army and compete with the Organisation. But he was not even sure if the people of this world possessed chakra.

Kyubi had also volunteered to reveal every technique the Sage of the Six Paths had mastered. The sage was her host after all. There were also scrolls passed to him from his various teachers, and even the family scrolls of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans which he inherited.

Was it even possible?

"So what happened to Priscilla?"

The three warriors looked at each other for a moment. It was Noel who spoke, with an annoyed and exasperated tone. Naruto could tell that she was trying to bottle up her emotions. "You don't know!"

"I take it," Teresa spoke up, ignoring her fellow warrior's murderous glare. "That it wasn't you in control when you fought Priscilla."

Naruto nodded.

"You managed to fight Priscilla to a standstill." The former Number One said, "But it was a close call for a while. The longer the battle progressed the stronger she seemed to become. She was able to escape."

"How far along was I?" Naruto asked, forgetting for a moment that he was not among those who would know. "How did I look when she ran?"

Ilena spoke up, luckily before Noel could have another outburst. "You had completely transformed into some kind of animal. I'd say it was a cross between a wolf and a fox."

"How big was I?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling very tired. "How many tails did I possess?"

All four warriors looked fairly confused, but luckily it was Sophia who spoke up. "You were nearly three meters high. And you had about nine tails."

A full third level transformation; now that definitely placed Priscilla high up on the power list. To his knowledge Naruto was the only one who could pull of that change, stronger than a second level but not quite full Biju. If Priscilla could still fight him at that level, and was able to escape then she was a foe worth being cautious with.

Naruto sighed, knowing full well that one way or the other he would be confronted with Priscilla again. He was certain, and the next time they met all bets were off. "What happened after the battle? Do any of you know?"

"Priscilla began to move north, I think." Teresa replied, rising to her feet. She pulled her sword from the ground and sheathing it in one smooth motion. It seemed that her hands were completely reattached. Naruto couldn't even make out any scar tissue on her slender wrists, "Which means I'm taking Clare and heading south."

"So you're just going to run and let that monster run rampant!" Noel screamed, "It's your fault that this all happened! If you hadn't have killed those bandits. If you hadn't have fought off your execution. If you'd taken Priscilla's head when you had the chance none of this would have happened!"

For the first time since he met her Naruto saw Teresa's eyes harden. Absently he saw her place a protective hand on the child's head, ruffling her long brandy locks. "I am not going to fight your battles for you. If you want to hunt down Priscilla and get yourself killed then by all means be my guest. But I am not going to drag Clare anymore into this then I already have!"

"They will continue to hunt you down," Sofia stepped in before her partner could explode.

Teresa shrugged, "They've just lost their top five warriors. It will take the Organisation some time to recover, and a lot more time before they can field a warrior who can challenge me."

"What makes you think we'll just let you get away?"

Teresa's smiled with mocking mirth, "Oh? And how will you stop me? You couldn't defeat me even when you had Priscilla on your side."

"And you'd have to deal with me too." Naruto spoke up, noticing that all eyes were on him.

"We get it, you're powerful, for a human that is." Noel said a little mockingly.

"Let me tell you something lady." Naruto in return smiled a little too serenely, before vanishing in a blur. His voice came loud and clear from behind her, and Noel felt the cold steel of a blade against her throat. "You've barely scratched the surface of my abilities."

He noticed surprise etched into the faces of all in attendance, and why not? He had just shown them an advanced version of the _Shunshin no Jutsu, _the infamous Body Flicker Technique. He withdrew his kunai, sliding it back into its place in his thigh pouch, and walked past her without giving a second glance. "Has anyone seen my sword?"

"It's over there by that rock." Teresa said, pointing a little further into the cave. Naruto followed her hand, and moaned in annoyance. There was Zabuza's old sword. Its blade cut into two jagged pieces. He walked over, picked up the hilt and looked at the stump. He would need to find a blacksmith to repair it.

"So what are you going to do now?" Teresa asked, standing behind him as he sat down and reached into his coat, producing a storage scroll. The former Number One eyed the scroll curiously as he opened it and spread it on the ground, noticing a mass of foreign seals set in a series of shapes.

"I think I'll take your approach and head south, away from Priscilla." Naruto replied, going through a small set of hand signs and slamming his palm on top of the paper. A puff of smoke later and the sword was gone, a new hieroglyph of some description appearing in a central circle which was previously empty. Naruto nodded to himself, before closing the scroll and rising to his feet. "Is it alright if I tag along with you?"

Teresa shrugged, before turning towards the exit of the cave where Clare was waiting. "Do what you will, but I will not wait for you."

"I didn't expect you too."

* * *

The reports were one thing, but seeing the devastation first hand was something else entirely. The entire town was nothing more than a mass of ruined buildings. Acrid smoke still rose from what few fires remained, slowly leaving a trail of black to the crimson coloured skies above. The buildings were either destroyed or severely damaged. Roofs were ripped apart, walls were crumbling, and windows were shattered.

The town was nothing more than a dead ruin, completely devoid of life. What few survivors there were had fled in panic to seek shelter in the surrounding settlements and villages. Rubel was no stranger to this type of destruction. In fact the Organisation handler walked down the streets serenely, hands in his pockets as he looked left and right.

He knew the potential Priscilla had, most of the handlers within the Organisation did. It was said that with time and training she could be the most powerful warrior alive, potentially stronger than Ritful, Luciella, Eisley, even Teresa herself. Such a promising specimen, a shame she had awakened.

All of her potential had come up to the surface the moment she had awakened. He had heard that when she did she was able to defeat the other top four numbers including Muscular Sofia, Stormwind Noel, Quick-sword Ilena, even Teresa of the Faint Smile. There was one anomaly which puzzled them.

There was another opponent who had fought against Priscilla, a man with spiked blond hair. According to the reports he had awakened and fought Priscilla on equal terms. Their battle had destroyed the landscape of the hill and the surrounding countryside, leaving craters, and toppling outcrops of solid rock.

Rubel stirred from his thoughts to find that he had wandered outside of the town. With a smirk the agent shook himself, and continued on to his proposed meeting point where he was to meet another handler and his warrior escort. It wasn't long until he found them. Both were standing on the side of a ridge, overlooking the valley below.

Prado was an old man, easily one of the oldest handlers in the Organisation. He was tall and lanky, with a full head of hair, whitened with age and a leathery face with hardened dark eyes. The old man's features were hidden at the moment within the hood of a black cloak which he was known for wearing.

Beside him was his charge, and the Organisations current eye. Elda was a tall one. Her silvery blonde hair tied up in a bobble and her piercing silver eyes watching the surrounding area like a hawk. She was Number five before Priscilla was certified, then was pushed back to Number six.

Prado stirred, and turned to look at him. "Rubel, you were sent?"

"Yes old friend, it is I." he replied as he walked up beside the handler and warrior, looking out over the valley proper. It was not a pretty sight. Black smoke rose from the village nestled in its centre. Its buildings burnt out and its streets littered with debris and half eaten corpses. Another of Priscilla's exploits. That makes it three villages and a town.

"Have they moved yet?"

"Yes," Prado replied with a nod, "Teresa, the child and the male moved from the cave a short time ago. Five minutes later the other three followed. It looks like they have all deserted."

"Of course," Rubel replied with a shrug, "For failing the mission to such an extent they either had the options of dying or running."

"So they choose to run."

"So it would seem."

Prado sighed. "This is not good. With Priscilla's awakening, and the losses of those four our power will be severely weakened for a while. There is no one left in the current generation with the power to take on either those warriors or Priscilla."

"Then we wait for the next generation." Rubel replied, "I'm told it is already well underway. So where is Priscilla now?"

"She seems to have quietened down a little in her rampage, but we assume she's heading north."

"Ah, into Eisley's territory,"

"Hopefully they'll kill each other and save us the trouble."

"Hopefully, but not likely,"

"Hmm," was all Prado said in reply before turning around, absently waving for Elda to follow, "I have a report to send to the Organisation. It appears that the traitors are heading south."

"Hmm," was Rubels reply as he looked over the valley. He was fully aware that the old man had already moved on, Elda flanking his right hand side, "My, my, what a mess."

* * *

Naruto was in complete awe by the pure scale of the destruction wrought by Priscilla's retreat, and he was not easily awed. The blonde had seen plenty of death and destruction during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. He had seen Akatsuki and her allies lay waist to entire towns and villages within the five Great Countries, and the devastation of the Land of Rain.

It was hard to believe that one creature could cause all this. The town he and his new companions were walking through was a warzone, or the aftermath of a warzone. Buildings stood in ruins with crumbled walls, collapsed ceilings, shattered windows and debris strewn streets. The remains of corpses littered the ground, people ripped to pieces, cut in half or simply ripped open.

Clare was staying very close to Teresa. Her little hand was gripping onto the woman's armoured skirt tightly, so tightly that he saw the little knuckles turn white. She was terrified. He could smell it even though she kept it as well hidden as a child could. Teresa in response placed a hand on the child's shoulder, offering her a brave smile and telling her to keep her eyes ahead.

He could tell that the child was afraid of him, and to be brutally honest he didn't blame her. She had just seen his full transformation to a miniature Kyubi no Kitsune. At the moment she probably had belied fears that he was something similar to Priscilla, and he was determined to prove otherwise.

Teresa was definitely more cautious around him than last time. She was very good at hiding this fact, but the blonde was no fool. He caught the occasional glance the former Number One sent his way every now and then. The stiffening of her posture, body tight like a spring, ready to pounce at the slightest hint of danger.

She would not attack him as long as he made no aggressive moves of his own, of this Naruto was certain. So he remained where he was, walking a few steps ahead of the odd mother daughter duo, showing them that he meant them no harm.

He made it another ten steps before he stopped, and raised his hand for his two companions to do likewise. He smelt a presence nearby. "Alright show yourself. I know you're here!"

Teresa didn't seem surprised when a single man stepped from the side alley of a burnt out building. Naruto got a good look at their surprise guest. He wasn't the tallest individual, wearing a black long sleeved shirt and trousers, a rimmed sombrero hat was perched on his head, and a pair of sunglasses covered his eyes. Naruto noticed that the man was smiling ever so slightly, and spoke with an old, accented voice.

"Oh my, it seems that I've been found out."

Naruto snorted. "You weren't exactly trying to keep yourself hidden all that well."

"True, true," the man replied idly, hands in his pockets. "I take it your this _Great Yoma Slayer _that we've been hearing rumours about."

"Is that what they're calling me?" Naruto asked with a small smile of his own, one with bared teeth and an unspoken challenge. This man had to be an agent of the Organisation. One of these human handlers he had heard about. Men who relayed information to the warriors, gave them funding and supplies, and were the ones who presented them with their missions.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, taking a sweeping bow, "My name is Rubel."

"Yes I know who you are," Teresa said, now standing beside Naruto, piercing silver orbs glaring at the man, "One of the Organisations agents, handler to Ilena if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah, it's so nice to be known by such an esteemed colleague, Teresa of the Faint Smile." Rubel replied, "You know you've caused a lot of trouble to the Organisation as of late. We're quite short on warriors thanks to your little stunts."

He didn't seem angry by what he was saying. In fact by the slight mirth Naruto heard in his voice it seemed this Rubel found it quite funny. He looked around, subtly sniffed the air and imbued chakra into his eyes, all to see if there were any other warriors in the immediate vicinity. He found none. Not a single warrior or Yoma within his sense of smell.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked, intrigued. Either this Rubel was incredibly brave or incredibly stupid to face him and Teresa at the same time, without a team of warriors to back him up. "It's blatantly obvious you're not here to start a fight. Not unless you have a death wish."

Rubel chuckled, his petite frame shaking slightly from the exertion. "I'm not here to fight you, not at all. I certainly plan to live for a while. No, I come here with a message for both you and Teresa of the Faint Smile. The message was for Muscular Sofia, Stormwind Noel and Quick-sword Ilena as well, but it seems they're not here."

"Get on with it." Teresa growled a little too threateningly for comfort.

Rubel smiled with dry mirth, and obliged. "The Organisation has decided, what with the loss of our top five warriors and Pricilla's running rampant, that we are going to give you all a reprieve. We simply don't have any warriors strong enough to face you and win at the moment, so we are simply going to let you go about your business."

Naruto immediately found this odd, and a little annoying. "Why would you tell us this?"

"I'm just being a good sport." Rubel said with a shrug.

"An agent for the opposing team wouldn't give their enemies such information unless they were one of two things." Naruto said, eyes narrowing and features morphing into a rare frown. "Either you're trying to lull us into a false sense of security and hope we let our guard down, or you're a traitor working for another organisation. Considering you have no one in the immediate vicinity to help you I'm guessing the latter."

"Smart boy," Rubel murmured to himself. "It is true that I am not entirely what I appear. Just take my word for it. For now you and your little allies of circumstance are safe from the eyes of the Organisation. But be weary, for this will not last forever. A new Generation will replace the old, and the new recruits will be deadlier than the last." He paused for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "I realise I do not know your name. Would you rather I simply call you the _Great Yoma Slayer_?"

Naruto grimaced, before waving his hand. "Please don't. My real name is Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto, or just Naruto."

"Naruto," Rubel stated thoughtfully, rubbing his chin with a black gloved hand, "Strange name. Foreign I'm guessing, not originally from this continent?"

Once again the blonde's eyes narrowed, "You could say that."

"Well it is a pleasure Mr. Uzumaki." Rubel greeted with a smile. "I also have a warning for you."

"Oh," the Kyubi vessel hummed in reply. He was already reaching the conclusion that he didn't like this man. "And what might that be?"

Rubel's glasses fell a centimetre down his pointed nose, revealing dark eyes of obsidian. "The Organisation has taken a keen interest in you sir. An unknown Awakened being whose form has not been documented in their records. Who was able to fight the recently Awakened Priscilla to a draw and force her into retreat. Yes, you are now an object of some fascination. I would watch out for the next top five warriors if I were you."

Naruto forced the growl from his voice. He definitely didn't like this man, if for nothing else than him being the bringer of bad news. "Thank you for your warning."

"Don't mention it." The handler replied, before turning around and making his way down the street. "I would love to see how this game plays out."

Before Naruto could mutter a reply the old man was gone, disappearing around a corner before vanishing from his senses, "Creepy guy."

Teresa didn't reply. She just continued to glare down the alleyway where the handler had gone. Her hand twitched, suddenly eager for the hilt of her claymore. Finally she began walking again. "We should keep going. I want to be out of this valley before nightfall."

Naruto watched her for a few moments, and looked down to see Clare looking up at him, nervousness and trepidation evident in her almond eyes. The blonde tried to give her a weak smile, but sighed when she darted forward after Teresa. Yes she was definitely afraid of him.

"My life sucks." He moaned, before continuing after his two new companions. He idly wondered if he was going to die in his sleep tonight.

* * *

_Fire_

_The entire hilltop was on fire. _

_He flew forward with unnatural speed. Looking down to see his paws hitting the ground and leaving inch deep impressions. Paws? Why did he have paws? Before he could ponder further he was jumping, pouncing towards his target. Claws extending from his hands, snout pulled back in a snarl of contempt and barely concealed rage._

_He landed on her, digging through her thick carapace armour with fang and claw. Blood spattered as limbs were ripped mercilessly from their places. He looked up; crimson eyes meeting emotionless gold, and then felt a great pain explode through his right flank._

_Her arm, half regenerated. A mess of still reforming bone and cartilage pierced through his chest, exiting from the left side of his back. He threw his head back, roared, and jumped. He was painfully aware of the agony screaming through him, even though the otherwise fatal wound was already closing._

_Still in midair he opened his maw and inhaled, fully aware of a ball of condensed blackish crimson chakra forming on the tip of his tongue. He unleashed it with his exhale, watching as it collided with Priscilla, seemed to morph with her, before exploding in a dark flash of death and destruction._

_There wasn't much of a hilltop left now._

_He landed in the centre of the crater, crimson eyes glaring at the centre of the rapidly rising mushroom shaped plump of thick black smoke. Then she came, exploding from the blackness like a demon from the deepest pits of hell. She looked it too. Face half burned away, huge gaping hole on the left side of her abdomen, left arm hanging limply at her side. _

_But she still held her claymore in the other. Its form glinted even in this sky, darkened by the clouds of thick smoke which blotted out the sun itself. She was on him in the blink of an eye. He had no time to react._

_Fierce crimson met emotionless gold._

_Priscilla brought her sword down._

_

* * *

_

_**Authors Note**_

_**Once again I apologize for the astronomically lateness of this chapter. I was going through an annoying case of writers block. It hit when I was midway through the first draft of the chapter, and I spent several months trying on and off to find a way around it. Eventually I just threw my hands up, deleted the draft and started over from scratch. **_

_**Naruto and Priscilla's first battle will be something touched on over the rest of the story in the form of word of mouth and flashbacks. Like the two in this chapter. Originally I was going to write the whole thing out, and then I had problems in that I didn't know how I wanted it to end with the results I wanted. So the battle will only be touched upon, and the rest left up to your very creative imaginations.**_

_**I will try to update quicker than the last time, hopefully in the next month or so. But there will be no promises. **_


End file.
